Anything by blindness and love
by ornellaslythmalefoy
Summary: Lorsqu'un soir, Drago Malefoy se présente devant le QG de l'ordre avec le désir d'y être intronisé, beaucoup de choses vont se jouer.
1. Chapter 1- Retournement, changement

Disclaimer: Les droits d'Harry Potter reviennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter cet univers.

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Je me lance ce soir dans une nouvelle fiction, mettant en scène Drago et Harry, donc ceux qui n'aime pas ce couple, cette fic n'est pas pour vous. Je posterais normalement une fois par semaine entre le samedi et le dimanche. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre, donc je vous laisse sur ce prologue, qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr de ce que je faisais ici. Du moins pas sûr de le vouloir vraiment. Et pourtant j'avançais, impassible et concentré. Devant moi, l'immeuble me semblait promesse de mille secrets que je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir percer. Tout était confus en moi, abstrait, alors qu'aucune question ne se posait. Je devais avancer, alors je le fis. Je m'approchais du bâtiment austère, déchiffrais les numéros « 11 » et « 13 ». Et entre je savais que se trouvait mon salut. Ma rédemption. Inaccessible. J'aurai pu attendre que l'un d'entre eux sorte, mais je n'aurais pas eu le temps de m'expliquer. J'aurais pu chercher un allié, sans préjugé, mais je n'avais guère de nom qui me vint en tête. J'en étais là de ma frustration à ne savoir que faire lorsque j'entendis l'ouverture d'une porte que je ne pouvais voir. Par réflexe, je me jetais un sort de désillusion. Et je le vis. Ou tout du moins, je reconnus sa silhouette, vague souvenir d'un temps plus clément. Sa carrure à peine plus grande que la mienne mais plus large, ses cheveux semblant se fondre dans la nuit, ses yeux trop verts fixant nonchalamment le vide. Son charisme aussi, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de son aura magique pour imposer le respect. Il n'avait pas toujours eu cette force et son prix semblait le laisser bien amer.

-Je sais que tu es là.

Il n'avait pas relevé les yeux, sa voix semblant plus portée par la brise que désirant casser un calme jamais installé. Je ne bougeai pas pourtant, continuant de le regarder avec attention. Lorsqu'il leva le regard, c'est pour le planter directement dans le mien, bien que je me savais invisible. Sans réfléchir ni comprendre mon geste, je levais le charme. Et je me retrouvais face à mon rival. Face à celui qui avant, savait faire naître ma haine. Et je me souvins. Face à lui, je me souvins de qui je fus, de qui nous étions, tous. Je me souvins de Poudlard, de mon inconscience, de mes farces douteuses, de ses exploits aberrants, de mes amis. L'espace d'une seconde, je redevins l'enfant qui avait partagé une inimitié légendaire avec Harry Potter. Et puis je me repris. Après tout, j'étais Drago Malefoy, je n'avais pas à être nostalgique. Je n'avais aucune raison de l'être et aucun besoin qu'hier ne m'eut accordé de plus. Je savais pourquoi j'étais ici et je ne devais pas me laisser aller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je ne suis pas là en ennemi.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Et tu voudrais que je t'explique tout, comme ça, avec une pleine confiance en le Survivant?

-Je ne veux rien, Malefoy. C'est toi qui es ici, donc soit tu me donnes une très bonne raison pour que je ne te jette pas un sort immédiatement, soit tu te casses.

J'avoue que je ne su quoi répondre. Je ne compris pas son comportement. Pourquoi il ne m'avais pas déjà lancé un sort, trainé dans les cachots de l'Ordre, passé à tabac avec toute sa haine si mal contenue? Ah oui c'est vrai. On avait grandi.

-Tu me laisserais partir?

-Disons que je ne te considère pas assez bête pour venir ici seul sans bonne raison et que je me demande juste si tu vas me l'exposer ou t'enfuir.

Je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes vaines, ma tête bourdonner, ma mâchoire se serrer, ma poigne se raffermir sur ma baguette. Et lui souris. Et je me rendis compte qu'il avait toujours ce don de m'énerver. À croire que certaines choses ne changent pas. Mais d'autres si et je me concentrais de nouveau. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

-Je viens de m'enfuir effectivement Potter. Vas-y maintenant, traite-moi de lâche.

Je vis pendant quelques instants la confusion dans ses prunelles alors que son expression ne changeait pas. Alors comme ça, il avait vraiment appris à se contrôler?

-Tu es venu demander la protection de l'Ordre? Celle qui aurait pu sauver Dumbledore si tu n'avais pas été aussi peureux?

Je fermais les yeux pour garder mon calme, tentant de retenir la vague de souvenir de cette horrible nuit. J'occultais Potter, je me refermais. Je devais rester concentré, à tout prix. Je finis par rouvrir les yeux, maître de mes moyens.

-Je ne veux la protection de personne, et même si j'avais accepté celle de Dumbledore, ça n'aurait rien changé. Parce que Rogue serait quand même venu, et l'aurait achevé. Je serais mort aussi, c'est tout.

-Et pourtant j'étais là Malefoy.

Je restais interdit face à cette révélation, me contentant d'écouter.

-Si tu es si sûr de ce que tu dis, pourquoi as tu hésité? Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas achevé toi-même?

-Parce que je ne pouvais pas! m'emportai-je avant de m'assener au calme. Écoute Potter, mes raisons ne regardent que moi mais je veux entrer dans l'Ordre.

-Et tu penses que c'est si facile? ricana-t-il. Qu'il te suffit d'arriver avec de belles paroles pour qu'on oublie ta Marque, ton allégeance, tes crimes et qu'on t'accepte sans douter de toi?

-Je n'ai pas tué par choix et ne me dis pas que tu es plus innocent que moi parce que je ne te croirais pas. Je ne me suis agenouillé que la baguette sur la tempe et mon allégeance, je l'ai brisée dés que j'ai pu. Je suis prêt à passer vos tests, mais ne me juge pas de par notre passé ou par des rumeurs. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors qu'il me scrutais sans que je ne détourne le regard.

-Avant que je ne décide quoi que ce soit, je veux savoir comment tu as su pour notre repère.

-Une évasion, ça se prépare Potter. J'ai cherché tous les endroits où vous auriez pu potentiellement aller. J'ai fait des recherches dans ma famille, du côté des Black. J'ai découvert qu'à sa mort, ton parrain t'avait légué tous ses biens, dont sa maison d'enfance. Et j'ai décidé que ce serait le premier endroit que j'essayerai.

-À croire que tu as vraiment de la chance, rit-il me sondant sous couverture.

Je me contentais de ricaner, solidifiant mes barrières d'Occlumens en pressentant son attaque. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir son esprit se glisser dans le mien, me laissant confus et rêveur. Comme s'il tentait une distraction pour que j'oublie mes défenses.

-Quelque chose à cacher?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je répondrais à vos questions et prouverais ma sincérité, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te laisser violer mon intimité. Mes raisons ne te regardent toujours pas.

Il sortit de ma tête et se mit à sourire, d'un sourire malfaisant.

-Toujours aussi fier, hein?

-Toujours aussi curieux?

-Allez, viens, tu vas rester ici pour le reste de la nuit et on s'occupera de ton cas demain.

Je ne le crûs pas tout de suite, ça me semblait trop facile. Mais il continuait simplement de me regarder.

-Tu vas vraiment me faire entrer dans votre QG? Comme ça?

-Tu n'es pas un risque, commença-t-il comme s'il expliquait quelque chose de très simple à un enfant buté. Même si tu étais en fait bourré de mauvaises intentions, nous pourrions toujours t'effacer la mémoire. En outre, si tu avais eu connaissance de notre emplacement autrement que par toi-même, c'est qu'ils le savent, donc te faire rentrer n'y changera rien puisque je suis le gardien du secret et que tu ne peux rien révéler.

-Un sort de Fidelitas?

Il hocha la tête puis s'approcha de moi. Il avait l'air si naturel en s'approchant, que je ne ressentis pas le besoin de me protéger. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près pour que j'entende sa respiration, mais gardant un certain écart. Comme pour ne pas nous tenter d'un corps à corps à la Moldu où nos antécédents nous auraient emmenés par habitude.

-12 Square Grimmault, murmura-t-il.

Et je relevais les yeux des siens pour voir les deux bâtiments se compresser, leurs habitants y semblant indifférents, pour faire apparaître une porte inscrite du chiffre 12. Il me fit signe de passer devant et je le fis, ouvrant la porte à ce qui semblait être le manoir Black. Je n'y étais jamais allé, bien que je l'eus souvent demandé à mes parents. Ma mère me l'avait décrit un jour et ça concordait assez. Un aspect sombre même exposé à la lumière, la magie Noire imprégnant les murs, mais le tout plus petit que le manoir Malefoy. Un endroit bien maléfique, pas assez pur pour le camp naïvement appelé celui du "Bien", pensai-je avec ironie. Ma mère s'était pourtant trompée en prédisant qu'il devait n'être plus rien à présent. Les membres de l'Ordre s'en étaient surement occupés. J'avançai jusqu'aux escaliers, Potter à côté de moi, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de la mère de Sirius. C'était les seules choses que je savais de cette toile: qui elle abritait et que rester discret devant était une priorité. Nous montâmes jusqu'au deuxième étage, où il m'indiqua une porte dans le fond.

-Cette chambre est libre, entre.

Je m'exécutai puis me retournai pour le voir lever sa baguette. Je tendis la mienne par réflexe avant de voir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Peur Malefoy?

-Tu aimerais, répondis-je spontanément.

Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement. Aucune réelle menace. Tout n'était que nonchalance, rendant presque plus simple cet instant pourtant crucial pour moi. Une sorte de comédie jouée à la perfection, cachant tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, ce que l'on pouvait ressentir, et même, ce que l'on pouvait vouloir cacher.

-Un simple sort pour vérifier que tu n'as rien de dangereux. Je viendrais te chercher demain. Dors, tu risque d'en avoir besoin.

-Pourquoi, tu as comme projet de me torturer?

Il se contenta de sourire un peu plus avant de fermer la porte et de jeter quelques sorts de protection, autant pour éviter des attaques à mon encontre que pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir ou de sortir pour tuer l'un d'eux dans leur sommeil. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre, fixant l'endroit où je me tenais quelques minutes plus tôt. J'avais réussi à m'introduire dans leur repaire et potentiellement du côté de Potter. Sa réaction ne prouvait rien. Il pouvait très bien m'avoir emmené ici par prudence et par peur comme il pouvait m'avoir immédiatement crû, bien que l'idée me laisse bien plus soucieux et perplexe que la première solution. Son attitude, aussi, me faisait m'interroger. Tous ces changements, cette apparence calme si différent de l'impulsivité qui le caractérisait. Et cette continuité dans le rôle de ce personnage qui lui faisait attendre le lever du jour pour informer les autres d'un fait pourtant important. Comme si cette situation pouvait bien attendre quelques heures. Je soupirais, déstabilisé par ce nouveau Potter et par ce changement auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Il me fallait désormais les convaincre tous de ma sincérité. Après trois ans d'une guerre qui s'éternisait, moi, ancien Prince des Serpentards, désormais Mangemort réputé, j'étais dans le camp ennemi.


	2. Chapter 2- Premier jour

_Bonjour ou bonsoir._

_Je voudrais commencer par vous remercier et tout particulièrement ceux qui suivent ou ont ajouter cette fiction à leurs favoris. Quant à __**Serdra**__ et __**cat240**__, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas!_

_J'ai hésité entre laisser ce chapitre comme je vous le présente ou le fusionner avec le trois. Mais finalement, je préfère faire avancer cette histoire doucement. Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre trois arrivera mercredi (oui vous remarquerez que j'ai du mal à suivre mes annonces de posts). Donc même si ce chapitre ne fait pas foncièrement avancer l'histoire, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à lire. A bientôt ^^_

* * *

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, trop peu confiant en mes hôtes pour me laisser vulnérable. Je n'en aurais de toute façon pas été capable. Je me contentai de réfléchir et de suivre la course de la lune, puis celle du soleil. J'entendis donc les portes s'ouvrirent, puis les premiers pas dans les escaliers. Quelques minutes après, j'entendis un cri et je compris que Potter venait de faire part de ma présence. Je les écoutai discuter, si l'on peut dire, de ce qu'ils devaient faire de moi. Je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre, me contentant de fixer un bout de papier, laissant le soleil de l'aurore caresser ma peau. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un taper à ma porte et je m'empressai de ranger mon bien dans une poche intérieure placée au niveau du torse, avant de me tourner vers celui qui ouvrait la porte. J'ignorais effrontément son regard curieux alors qu'il m'avait vu faire.

-Malefoy, tu n'as pas dormi, constata-t-il en voyant que les draps du lit n'étaient pas défaits. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas?

Je lui adressai un sourire narquois puis descendis de mon perchoir contre la fenêtre où j'étais resté assis toute la nuit. Mes muscles ankylosés protestèrent contre le traitement qu'ils avaient subi, mais je me tins droit.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous décidé? Une lente torture, des propositions que vous ne tiendrez pas ou une mort rapide?

-Pour l'instant rien que des questions, bien que si les réponses ne me conviennent pas je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper personnellement de la première option.

Son visage sérieux se fendit d'un sourire que je ne pus que lui rendre. Je le suivis dans les escaliers et restais légèrement en retrait lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine. Il y avait à l'intérieur les gens auxquels je m'attendais dans l'ensemble. Granger me scrutait avec méfiance, Weasley semblait prêt à me bondir dessus dès que l'occasion se présenterait, Mrs Mcgonagall, la directrice de Poudlard depuis que l'école était de nouveau sous le contrôle de l'Ordre, me regardait avec un mélange de suspicion et de désolation, et quelques autres personnes que je ne reconnus pas mais qui semblait être des Aurors au vu de leurs uniformes et de leurs airs sérieux. Potter se tourna ensuite vers moi et j'eus un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

- Donne-moi ta baguette.

-Quoi ?! m'offusquai-je. Hors de question.

-Malefoy, soupira-t-il en un mélange entre exaspération et menace. Coopère.

Le regard que nous échangions, nous en avions l'habitude. Ce défi que seul l'autre voyait. Dans ces circonstances, cet échange devint un brin complice et j'eus comme l'impression que nous aurions pu communiquer. Comme si ses prunelles cherchaint à me dire :« Il ne faut pas que tu représentes une menace pour eux. Prouve leur ta bonne volonté. ». Et je me rendis compte qu'il avait raison. J'étais celui qui demandais, qui changeait de côté. J'étais le _méchant_. Je grognai puis lui tendit mon arme, dernier rempart de protection. Je pensais avec force que s'il avait voulu me faire du mal, il l'aurait fait la veille.

-Bien, dit-il en la rangeant dans sa cape. Hermione tu as du Veritaserum ?

-Oui, je reviens.

Elle me jeta un dernier regard perplexe avant de disparaître pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec ladite potion. Elle me la tendit et je la portais à mes narines pour en reconnaître le parfum. Mais aucune odeur ne me parvint et je vis que la potion n'avait pas non plus de couleur. À moitié rassuré, j'avalai d'un trait la substance, sentant ses effets, me concentrant pour dresser de nouveau mes barrières d'Occlumens.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Drago Lucius Malefoy.

-Comment s'appellent tes parents?

-Lucius Abraxas Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy, Black de naissance.

Passée les questions anodines plus vérificative qu'autre chose, l'interrogatoire commença.

-Alors, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces sur mes souvenirs, ne laissant rien passer sur mon visage.

-Je suis ici pour vous proposer mon aide et demander la vôtre.

-Pourquoi nous devrions te faire confiance ?

-Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de vous faire du mal ou de vous tuer.

-Tu as donc trahi le Lord Noir et ta famille ?

-C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Et aujourd'hui je suis là et je souhaite me racheter.

Et continua ainsi une heure d'interrogatoire où je restai concentré sur des sentiments purs, tournant mes phrases à mon avantage pour ne jamais mentir ni trop me dévoiler.

-Ça suffit, interrompit Weasley. Vous voyez bien qu'il biaise toutes nos questions !

-Il a pris du Veritaserum, Ron. Même s'il arrive encore à ne dire que ce qu'il veut, tout ce qu'il dit est vrai.

-Et comment tu peux en être si sûr?

-Parce que c'est moi qui ai fait la potion !

-Une dernière question, déclara Potter après un cours silence. Est-ce ce que tu veux ? Rejoindre l'Ordre, nous aider, te battre contre tes parents, tes amis ? Le veux-tu vraiment ?

Et je sentis mes barrières s'écrouler, mon regard se baisser et c'est sans pouvoir me retenir que je répondis à sa question.

-Plus que tout.

Plus personne ne parla pendant cinq minutes et je pus sentir les effets de la potion disparaître quand le brun reprit la parole.

-Bien, je pense qu'on peut le croire. Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à rajouter ?

Devant le silence, il continua.

-Malefoy, je m'occuperais d'informer de ta place dans l'Ordre. Nous retournons au Terrier demain, tu viendras avec nous . Nous n'y resterons pas longtemps.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour l'instant, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Bien, si c'est tout, je dois retourner à Poudlard, déclara Mrs Mcgonagall. Pensez à ce que je vous aie dit, Potter. Vous n'êtes pas seul.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et le professeur transplana. Les aurors se dispersèrent ensuite et le trio s'avança vers moi.

-Tu veux manger avec nous? demanda prudemment Granger.

J'aquiesçai poliment, ignorant le froncement de sourcil de Weasley, visiblement réticent à cette idée. La jeune femme agita sa baguette et couverts et assiettes se déposèrent devant nous. D'un autre mouvement elle nous servit et nous mangeâmes sans que personne ne parle, n'osant tester les limites de ce pseudo calme. Dès que j'eus fini, je me levais discrètement, ayant l'intention de retourner attendre dans la chambre que l'on m'avait prêtée lorsque la voix de Potter m'arrêta dans mon élan.

-Ron et moi devons-nous occuper de certaines choses concernant la suite, dis-Potter à Granger. Tu veux bien montrer la bibliothèque à Malefoy ?

-Je pensais que c'était bon maintenant, grognai-je.

-Nous t'acceptons, ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous te faisons confiance.

Sur ce ils partirent et Granger m'emmena dans une salle remplie de livres en tous genres sans prononcer un mot. C'est toujours dans ce calme apparent que nous nous installâmes, une lecture chacun, mes nerfs mis à rude épreuve à l'idée d'être surveillé.

-Ils finiront par le faire, déclara-t-elle en me faisant sursauter intérieurement.

-De quoi ?

-Te faire confiance.

-Si tu le dis.

Nous nous replongeâmes dans nos livres, ne prêtant plus vraiment attention à la présence de l'autre ou à l'étrangeté de la situation. Mais je ne tins pas très longtemps avant de me lever et de déclarer que j'allais me coucher. Ce sure quoi elle se contenta de hocher distraitement la tête sans relever les yeux.

-Quoi, tu ne m'accompagne pas pour vérifier que je ne vais pas tuer Saint Potter ? demandai-je d'une voix pleine d'ironie.

-Non, vas-y, soupira-t-elle, fatiguée.

Je me détournai et sortis, ne pensant qu'à la tranquillité qui m'attendait. Mais visiblement, les choses n'allaient pas être aussi simples. Sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, une violente douleur s'abattit sur ma joue et je fus poussé contre un mur. La surprise m'ayant coupé la respiration, je toussais et ouvris les yeux, découvrant un visage inconnue, teintée d'une colère pleine de rancune. Elle avait certainement dû faire partie des Aurors présents pendant mon interrogatoire. Mais à part cela, j'étais sûr de n'avoir jamais vu cette femme qui me menaçait. Pourtant, quelque chose dans son visage me disait quelque chose.

-Comment oses-tu venir ici?! Tu n'as rien à faire là!

-Lâchez-moi, dis-je simplement d'un ton très calme.

-Hors de question! Tu vas payer!

-Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait?

- Il aurait eu 18 ans!

Mon âge... Je ne répondis rien, soudain glacé. Que pouvais-je dire? Que maintenant je me rappelais où j'avais vu ses yeux bleus parsemés d'or? Que je reconnaissais dans ses traits de visages, ceux qui s'étaient tordus de douleur? Que oui, j'avais tué son fils? Elle me frappa de nouveau, prise dans sa fureur, babillant encore des propos incohérents. Je la regardais dans les yeux, et cela semblait décuplé sa colère. Mais, j'étais tout simplement incapable de détourner mon regard. J'étais troublé, désolé. Coupable. Elle sortit soudainement sa baguette de sa robe d'Auror et me la pointa sous la gorge, me faisant revenir au présent. J'eus soudain peur. Pas de sa colère, ni de sa baguette. C'était ses larmes qui me faisait peur, et la certitude que cette femme, cette mère, n'avait plus rien à perdre. J'aurais pu facilement la désarmer mais je ne bougeais pas. L'instant qui me sembla durer une éternité ne se résumait en réalité qu'à une poignée de secondes. Potter arriva soudainement et compris rapidement la situation. Il désarma la femme qui, démunie, se mit à me frapper de nouveau, cette fois trop éplorée pour me faire mal. Le Survivant la tira en arrière où elle se laissa tomber, seulement maintenue par lui. Il me regarda, des questions plein les yeux. L'Auror releva la tête fièrement et cracha une dernière insulte:

-Tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'un Mangemort!

Je ne répondis rien, ne laissai rien paraître et pourtant une seule chose lui répondit dans mon esprit: "Je sais bien". Je tournais les talons et me dirigeai d'un pas haté vers ma chambre. Je verrouillais la porte, sachant qu'il ne tarderait pas. Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Potter toqua à la porte. Voyant que je ne répondais pas il murmura un "Alohomora" avant d'entrer de lui-même. Je ne le vis pas puisque j'étais de nouveau assis devant ma fenêtre, le regard perdu dehors.

-Malefoy...

-Pars, demandai-je simplement.

-Laisse-moi au moins te soigner.

Je soupirai mais me tournai quand même vers lui.

-Je peux me débrouiller, j'ai des potions.

Il haussa les épaules et fit un léger mouvement de poignet, faisant disparaître l'élancement de ma joue d'un simple informulé.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu?

-Elle n'aurait rien fait.

-Pardon? Comment tu peux le savoir.

-Ce n'était pas une tueuse, elle n'aurait jamais tué de sang-froid.

Il ne répondit rien bien que ce qu'il pensait était clairement visible. Il avait compris que j'avais tué quelqu'un de proche d'elle. Or pour lui, n'importe qui dans sa situation m'aurait tué. Mais il ne dit rien. Et je dus me retenir de rire jaune, parce que derrière sa nonchalance si mal feinte et son complexe du héros qui le poussait à vouloir m'aider, ce qu'il avait entendu de moi durant cette guerre le faisait me haïr trop fort.

-Elle n'aurait jamais pu me tuer parce que je lui rappelais son fils, tu sais pourquoi? Parce que cette femme est la mère d'Adrian Pucey et, qu'alors qu'il s'est enrôlé chez les Mangemort, elle vous a rejoint. Seulement Adrian a voulu la rejoindre, ou au moins l'aidé. Il adhérait aux idéaux du Lord, mais il préférait sauver sa mère. Je... hum... je l'ai surpris à parler à un Patronus. Au début j'ai voulu partir, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était l'adresse de la prochaine mission qu'il disait. C'était devenu un traître, tu comprends? Je ne pouvais plus rien pour lui. Je ne pouvais me permettre de collaborer par omission. Ça lui a coûté la vie.

Je me tus après mon histoire, observant les réactions intérieurs du Survivant.

-On était pareil: deux gamins paumés conditionnés depuis trop longtemps. On a fait la même erreur, et j'aime à croire qu'il l'a réparée parce que son Patronus est bien parti. Peut-être que j'essaye moi aussi de la réparer.

-Alors tu ne l'as pas tué.

-Non... pas lui.

Il hocha la tête, visiblement peu surpris. Mais en temps de guerre, c'était dur d'avoir les mains vierges de sang, peu importait le camp. Et même si de tout mon être, je voulais faire parti de celui que j'avais passé plus d'un an à décimer, ça n'arriverais jamais vraiment. Parce que même si je me battais pour eux, qu'ils finissaient par m'accepter, tout serait faux jusqu'à la fin qui ne s'annonçait pas plus heureuse. Cette femme avait raison, être un Mangemort, c'était l'être pour de bon. Et peu importait mes actes, ma conscience savait le prix du sang que j'avais versé. Ils pouvaient tous feindre autant qu'ils voulaient qu'ils oubliaient, je n'étais pas dupe. Après un moment sans bruit, Potter sortit de ses pensées.

-À demain, dit-il d'un ton où la fatigue ne semblait pas être physique. Essaye de dormir, cette fois.

Et sur ce il sortit, visiblement pensif. Je me levai et sortis de ma cape, ma valise miniaturisée à qui je rendis sa forme originale. J'en sortis un pyjama avant d'aller ouvrir la porte sur une salle de bain sans prétention mais pourtant bien venue. Je me lavai, me changeai, me préparais pour ma nuit en évitant mon reflet dans la glace avant de sortir me blottir sous les couvertures. En serrant cette illusion de chaleur, j'eus l'espoir fou que les cauchemars ne viendraient pas. Puis je m'endormis.


	3. Chapter 3- Trouver un plan

_Salut tout le monde ^^ Je commence par remercier les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, ça fait super plaisir, vraiment : _  
_**CastielaMalfoy **__tout ira plutôt doucement mais c'est un Drarry donc avec Harry ça va se passer... enfin on s'est comprise ;)_  
_**Elohpdm**__, merci j'essaye, en tout cas d'écrire au mieux. _  
_**Draconis86**__, ah cool ^^ Je fais le moins OOC possible!_  
_**Serdra**__, merci ^^_  
_**cat240**__, oui il est torturé, mais dans cette fic, ils le sont tous un peu *sadique*. Ils sont en effet assez différents, mais ce qu'il veut dire dans cette phrase, c'est plus que, même si sur la fin d'Adrian, ils étaient ennemis, ils continuaient d'être pareils: de simples pions. Il mets en avant qu'ils ont tous les deux faits des erreurs et que lui aussi, à son tour, veut les effacer. Ouais bon c'est tordu et je me suis peut-être mal exprimée ^^ Je suis assez d'accord avec ce que tu dis sur l'influence dont ont pu souffrir tous les mômes de cette génération, mais je ne peux pas être d'accord sur le fait que le libre arbitre est un mythe. Ce serait trop triste et fataliste!_  
_**Sandra**__, de rien! C'est un plaisir et je suis plus que contente de voir que ça plait ^^  
Ce chapitre est plus court mais ils se passent plus de choses, je pense. Enfin vous verrez. Voilà la suite et à samedi!_

* * *

_J'étais dans un noir complet, de ceux dont on ne s'habitue pas. Ceux qui cachent des monstres, qui incarnent les ténèbres, qui nous aspirent. Aucun mur sur lequel m'accrocher, pas assez de consistance pour me laisser tomber au sol mais suffisamment pour trembler. Puis un rire guttural, comme venu d'outre-tombe, résonna dans ce néant abyssal. Plus que m'entourant, il semblait venir du plus profond de mon esprit, de mes plus grandes peurs, de moi-même. Je me tournai vainement à la recherche d'une source étrangère, d'un ennemi tangible auquel me raccrocher, tant qu'il n'était pas ce tout, tant qu'il n'était pas moi. Et je le vis, ou du moins, je le soupçonnais. Seule sa tête pâle se dénotait, ses lèvres inexistantes tirées en une grimace malsaine, ses yeux rouges brillant de haine et d'envie meurtrière, voilant le vide qui se cachait derrière. La forme s'approcha, son rire ne me quittant pas. _

_- Souviens-toi Drago..._

_Et l'apparition explosa en bris de verres, s'échouant sur le sol pour se briser encore plus. Étant partiellement victime de mon corps, je me sentis m'accroupir pour fixer les reflets. Je ne voyais que moi, sans autre changement que ce rouge tintant mes prunelles et ce sourire que je ne sentais pas. Que je savais ne pas faire. Et mon reflet se mit à rire. _**(1)**

Je me redressai en sursaut, le souffle coupé, les larmes au bord des yeux. Je me penchai sur le côté pour retrouver ma respiration, laissant de nouveau l'air s'engouffrer avec félicité dans mes poumons. Une fois calmé, je sentis une nausée m'envahir et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je m'aspergeais le visage d'eau fraîche mais lorsque je les rouvris, mon regard tomba sur mon bras gauche et mon ventre se tordit de nouveau.  
Je me laissais aller sous le jet brûlant de la douche lorsque j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

-Dépêche, on part bientôt!

-Bien, Potter! Lui répondis-je avant de marmonner plus bas, une fois la porte fermée: J'arrive de toute façon.

Je finis de me préparer et redescendis trouver mes nouveaux compagnons d'armes. Je ris intérieurement à cette pensée. Non, je n'étais pas vraiment du matin... Je fus sorti de mes idées noires lorsque je reçus un sandwich que mes réflexes d'attrapeur avaient sauvé de son vol

-Arrête de rêvasser, et mange. On part dès que les deux autres arrivent.

°0°0°0°

Le terrier n'avait en apparence pas changé. Mais le nombre de sorts de protection avait largement augmenté et la peur, la tension de la guerre, avaient remplacé la douceur chaleureuse que j'avais toujours imaginée à cette maison. Il y vivait toute la famille; si considéré que rentrer de ses missions, parfois, seulement trois fois par semaine était y vivre. Une sorte d'unicité les liait, comme s'ils voulaient à tout prix faire vivre cette apparence de joie qui n'avait plus lieu d'être, mais qui même irréelle, amenait une sorte de tranquillité. Lorsque je vis la matriarche s'avancer vers moi, consulter Harry du regard, puis marmonner que j'étais trop maigre, je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi déplacé, aussi sale. Puis je la vis. La seule chose qui hurlait la vérité à ses acteurs d'une joie désirée : une horloge. Je reconnus le fonctionnement magique de celle-ci et je me calmai en voyant les sept flèches pointées sur la situation «en danger de mort». La guerre était toujours là. La culpabilité n'avait pas sa place.

Suite à cette arrivée, Potter me conduisit jusqu'à une chambre en m'indiquant que c'était celle de Percy, absent depuis trop longtemps pour feindre l'engagement à l'Ordre. Une colère sans nom s'empara de moi contre cet homme qui n'était pas là. Mais qui aurait pu. Par lâcheté, par appât du gain, il avait abandonné sa famille et son humanité. Je le haïssais, parce que je ne pouvais que voir nos ressemblances. Et la cruelle différence de nos options de choix. Ne supportant plus cette pression étouffante, je sortis prendre l'air et m'assis à même le sol, dos contre la maison, là où personne ne pourrait me voir. Et je me laissai aller à rêver éveillé à ce qui aurait pu. Je ne pouvais de toute façon rien faire à part attendre, on me l'avait clairement fait comprendre. Soit, j'attendis donc.

J'avais la tête posée contre le mur, les yeux fermés, lorsqu'une ombre me cacha la douce clarté du soleil couchant, qui se jouait de mes prunelles à travers mes paupières.

-Tu dors ? me demanda Potter.

-Si je pouvais, répondis-je en rouvrant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne répondit pas pendant un temps qui me sembla trop long, me fixant étrangement. Puis il se reprit et hocha la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'une idée.

-Le diner va être servi.

-Je n'ai pas faim. À quoi pensais-tu ?

Silence, encore. Se demandait-il s'il pouvait me le dire, ou ses pensées étaient-elles trop personnelles?

-Je me demandais pourquoi Drago Malefoy avait passé son après midi à ne rien faire, ni même nous emmerder, et que je le trouvais à somnoler face au coucher de soleil…

Ah, un sarcasme, Potter? J'aurais adoré rentrer dans son jeu, mais je n'en avait pas la patience. Et il y avais des sujets plus intéressants sur lesquels je voulais des réponses

-Fatigué, je suppose. Et toi Potter, considères-tu que je suis assez gentil maintenant, pour savoir ce que vous faites là et où vous allez ensuite ?

-Je ne t'aie jamais considéré comme gentil et pour répondre à ta question, non, pas pour l'instant. Quant à la suite, tu vas aller à Poudlard.

Mon sang bouillit dans mes veines, je tentai de calmer mes tremblements, de calmer mon souffle haletant, de me retenir de le supplier ou de le frapper.

-Si tu me veux mort, tu n'as pas besoin de m'envoyer pourrir là-bas !

-Nous nous occuperons de ça plus tard. Nous repartons demain de toute façon.

-Déjà, constatai-je avec détachement tentant de trouver une alternative.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas manger ?

-Non.

-Bien.

Il se détourna et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison. Quelques minutes après, je l'imitai, montant dans ma chambre d'emprunt, accompagné par les discussions animées de mes hôtes. Je m'affalai sur le lit, réfléchissant activement à un moyen de rester dans l'Ordre, de ne pas quitter la seule personne qui, me semblait-il, avait ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu envie de croire en moi.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit que je trouvais par hasard, ma solution. C'est l'écho faible d'une discussion animée qui me tira de ma chambre et me fit découvrir cette étrange conversation du trio dans les escaliers.

-On ne peut pas lui faire confiance , Harry !

- Je refuse de ne pas lui laisser au moins une chance, Ron.

Mais de qui parlait-il? Cela pouvait très bien être moi, mais la réaction de Potter était étrange. Peut-être n'étais-je pas le seul dans ce genre de situation. Oui, ce devait être quelqu'un d'autre.

- Très bien, mais qu'il se débrouille! Quant à ton idée elle est trop dangereuse.

- Et puis, il nous en manque toujours deux ! Et si c'était l'unique problème… La guerre a duré trop longtemps. Même si nous les détruisions tous, nous mourions. Notre armée est trop faible ! Vous devez aider à trouver des alliés. Et commencez à vous entraîner. On ne sait pas quand _ça_ aura lieu.

Ça? Le combat? Mais pourquoi Weasey et Granger auraient plus besoin d'entraînement que Potter? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important pour la guerre que l'entraînement du seul capable de _le_ vaincre?

-Arrête de vouloir prendre encore toutes les responsabilités, quand finiras-tu par comprendre qu'on reste ensemble? s'emporta Weasley.

-On ne se séparera pas longtemps, mais ce serait bête de le chercher à trois. Vous allez rejoindre l'Ordre et je vais trouver le Diadème de Serdaigle. Je sais déjà qu'il est à Poudlard, ce ne sera donc qu'une question de temps. Ensuite on se rejoindra et on se préparera. On s'occupera de Nagini sur le champ de bataille. Ou on trouvera…

-Et comment tu vas faire, Harry ?

-Je me débrouillerais.

Lorsque je les entendis s'agiter, je me décidais à partir de peur d'être découvert. Alors comme ça ils étaient à la recherche de deux choses visiblement très précieuses. Qu'était-ce ? Et leur histoire de se trouver d'autres alliés... Qui pourraient-ils trouver pour s'allier à leur cause ? Qui risquerait leur vie demain s'il ne l'avait pas déjà décidé hier ? Une voix me souffla mon propre nom puis je me souvins de ma situation. De tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Ce diadème... Je ne connaissais pas son importance, je ne savais pas pourquoi Potter en avait besoin mais je savais où le trouver. Et si je n'avais besoin que de ça pour gagner sa confiance, alors je ne me priverais pas. Je sortis mon unique bien de ma poche intérieure. Le dernier bout de papier me raccrochant à quelque chose. Je détaillai l'image de cet instant honteusement volé, m'imprégnant une énième fois de chaque détail avant de la ranger. J'aurais aimé dormir en la serrant dans mon poing. Mais je ne pouvais supporter de la retrouver au matin, déchirée.

* * *

**(1)**_ Je me suis vraiment amusé avec ce cauchemar, même si j'ai hésité à le garder... _


	4. Chapter 4- Juste une heure

_Coucou ^^ Réponse aux reviews en premier:_  
_**Serdra**__, merci encore! ^^_  
_**cat240**__, oh oui! il est devenu un Mangemort connu en quelques sortes... Quant aux autre personnes qui peuvent rejoindre l'Ordre, je pensais à des peuples de créatures et à des sorciers étrangers. Puisque, même si le monde entier est touché la guerre est concentrée en Angleterres. Quant à ceux dont tu m'as parlé, je t'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé. _  
_**Sandra**__, merci! _  
_J'aime bien ce rythme de post et vu que mes chapitres sont courts, je vais rester sur celui-ci. Donc à mercredi!_

* * *

L'Ordre avait réussi à récupérer Poudlard assez rapidement. Bien qu'elle ait été touchée par la guerre, elle restait l'école qui m'avait vu grandir. Il y restait cette part insondable, mystérieuse et indéfinissablement chaleureuse. Comme une maison pour tous, pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas, qui ne connaissait pas le vrai confort d'un foyer. Chaque parcelle de terre était empreinte de souvenir. L'Ordre avait fait perdurer le système éducatif pour tous ceux qui pouvaient venir tout en aménageant certains coins inoccupés du château pour ceux qui n'avaient nulle part où aller. Et c'est là que voulais me lâcher le trio. Au cœur de mes remords, de mon passé, à ressasser mes erreurs sans avancer ni contribuer à me racheter. Je ne voulais pas me terrer dans un coin de ce château poussiéreux en attendant que ça se passe et retourner auprès des Mangemorts me semblait inconcevable. Personne ne croirait en mon revirement. Personne n'accepterait mon aide, ne me croirait. Sauf Potter. Il était le seul que je pouvais convaincre autant grâce au fait qu'il m'est vu, baissé ma baguette, que parce qu'il ait, malgré nos antécédents, ce regard insolemment humain sur les autres en temps de guerre. J'étais son ennemi depuis toujours mais malgré ça, je savais qu'il m'aiderait si je lui fournissais la preuve que je le méritais. Et cette preuve je l'avais. Il fallait que je joue toutes mes cartes, que je tente toutes les solutions. Et la première solution qui m'apparut était de l'amener au diadème de Serdaigle. Mais si je lui exposais mon idée, je dévoilerais le fait que je les avais écoutés. Et je m'exposais en plus à ce qu'il ne me croit pas et refuse de me suivre. Il fallait que je le prenne à part une fois que ses deux amis seraient partis. Il fallait qu'il ait confiance...

°0°0°0°

-Potter, je ne te demande pas de risquer ta vie juste de me faire confiance l'espace de quelques heures !

-Et en quoi ça diffère ? Ecoute, Ron et Hermione viennent de partir, je t'ai amené dans un endroit où tu seras en sécurité, maintenant laisse-moi faire mes recherches tranquillement.

Installés à la bibliothèque, j'essayais vainement de parlementer avec ce foutu Potter. Il ne relevait pas les yeux de son bouquin et refusait de considérer ma demande. Et je détestais ça!

-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas là pour la sécurité. Merci pour ta prestation de tout à l'heure sur le fait que j'avais ta confiance et pour les autres choses débiles que tu as dites sans les penser trente secondes, mais ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! Je veux aider Potter. Je ne te demande pas de me dire tous les secrets de l'Ordre, ni de me confier une mission vitale, ni même de penser à oublier ta rancune pour me sauter dans les bras ! Je te frapperai. Je veux juste une heure.  
Ma tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère sembla fonctionner puisqu'il releva les yeux et se mit à sourire.

-Très bien, t'as gagné. Je t'écoute.

-Alors voilà : Lorsque j'étais encore… là-bas… j'ai entendu parler d'un diadème qui semblait important à SES yeux. Ça me semblait tellement ridicule que j'ai fait des recherches. Et j'ai trouvé un diadème qui avait de la valeur, qui pouvait en avoir pour… Lui : le diadème de Serdaigle.

Cette fois, son air impassible avait fondu et sa surprise se lisait sur son visage. Mêlé à de la réserve refoulée. Mon explication était plutôt bancale mais après tout, c'était en partie vrai: je connaissais l'existence de ce diadème avant la veille et j'avais fait des recherches dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ça ?

- Tu n'es pas surpris? J'ai lu L'histoire de Poudlard. C'était un objet très précieux qui renfermait des pouvoirs intellectuels stupéfiants. Mais il a…

-…disparu. Je ne te cacherai pas que j'avais connaissance de son importance depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Je suis à sa recherche.

Cette phrase à elle seule, prouvait que Potter ne me rejetait pas. Ce serait peut-être plus facile que prévu. Je m'obligeai à me focaliser sur autre chose pour ne pas à avoir de nouveau à sentir la pression dans ma poitrine qui me hurlait ma culpabilité.

-Des lacunes neuronales pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu te décides vraiment à arrêter de foncer et à te servir de ce qu'il y a entre tes deux oreilles ?

-Comme si j'avais le choix, marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre plus intelligiblement. Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est plus compliqué. Tu m'as demandé une heure, ça ne fait que cinq minutes donc je pense que tu ne m'as pas tout dit.

-Effectivement, lui souris-je. En feuilletant j'ai découvert que le fantôme de Serdaigle, la dame Grise, était lié à l'histoire de cette maison. Il faut que tu lui parles.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, je sais que ça peut paraître stupide mais je prends le risque.

-Tu ne connais vraiment pas l'importance de cet objet, hein? demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Il me sourit d'un air malicieux et se leva. Nous partîmes donc à la recherche du fantôme, avançant en silence dans les couloirs.

-Tu sais où elle est?

-Je m'en doute. On va vers la Tour d'Astronomie.

-Pourquoi là-bas?

-Disons, pour faire court, que je l'y ai déjà croisé.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, comprenant que ça ne se résumait pas qu'à ça. Ce fantôme savait beaucoup de moi, beaucoup trop avec du recul. Nous arrivâmes enfin et sortîmes sur LE balcon. Cet endroit maudit de ma mémoire, haït de mes tripes qui remuaient au souvenir de la dernière fois où j'y étais venu. La peur, la haine, la menace, le danger, le refus. Tous ces sentiments que j'avais ressentis ce fameux soir. Qui n'avaient plus disparus depuis. Toutes ses émotions sans importance, n'ayant aucun poids dans ma vie et mes décisions. Je me tournai vers Potter, détachant mon regard de l'horizon funèbre d'où seul le vide comptait. Lui aussi fixait cette chute appartenant au passé, les muscles crispés, le regard dur et si fragile à la fois. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se tourna à son tour. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous rappeler de ce déclin de lumière, de ce tournant dans la guerre, dans nos vies, dans nous-mêmes. Il finit par secouer la tête négativement, fuyant cet échange, soudain si frêle.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu, déclara-t-il au vent.

Il se parlait à lui-même, se réconfortait dans sa pensée, mais il se tourna vers moi par la suite et répéta cette phrase. Dénué de sens, de pardon, de raison. Juste un fait.

-Toi? Ici? Avec lui? ricana une voix familière.

Nous nous retournâmes immédiatement et distinguâmes difficilement la silhouette presque translucide au soleil du fantôme de Serdaigle. Je la fixais et lus dans son regard, tout ce que je m'attendais à voir. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait face à ce qu'elle prenait pour une trahison. Son regard était un volcan d'où le magma s'échappait, brûlant, ci-et-là sous un étendard différent: colère, tristesse, cynisme, déception, regret... Je détournai le regard. Après tout, je méritais tout ça. Je l'avais croisé un jour, dans cette pièce où nous nous tenions. Et je mettais confier à elle. Comme on parle à un journal, au ciel, à quelque chose dont on n'est pas sûr de l'existence. Quelque chose qui n'interfère pas dans nos vies, qui ne peut pas nous porter atteinte. Et finalement cette oreille intangible s'était révélé être quelqu'un. Elle m'avait parlé d'elle, m'avait écouté, épaulé, regardé sombrer et trembler. Et j'avais fini par disparaître, la laissant seule avec ses conseils de liberté, et ses histoires douloureusement impossibles, qu'elle disait que je pouvais accomplir.

-Rejoins-moi après Potter, lâchai-je en sortant sans me retourner.

Je descendis les marches et passais la porte, m'adossant près de celle-ci. Ces derniers jours étaient plus éprouvants que je n'avais pu le prévoir. J'espérais que Potter réussisse à la convaincre de se confier. J'espérais aussi qu'elle ne dévoile rien de ce qu'elle savait de moi. Je redoutais ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, me rappelant douloureusement tout ce que je lui avais confié. Je soupirai, comme si ça pouvait me permettre de faire sortir de moi tout ce qui n'y avait plus sa place. Tout ce que j'avais toujours renié. Je me frottai les yeux et me mordis la lèvre. J'étais si stressé.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils à l'intérieur? Trop longtemps. Était-ce une bonne chose? Et s'ils avaient réussi à discuter et que Potter me congédiait pour aller seul dans la Salle sur Demande? Et si, malgré mes efforts, il me laissait là? Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais plus revoir ces gens qui m'avaient fusillé du regard quand j'étais entré, protégeant d'un geste inconscient les élèves présents. Leurs expressions lorsque le Survivant avait pris la parole... Peut-être étais-je la raison de la présence de certaines personnes ici. Ou bien mon père. Peut-être avais-je fait des élèves orphelins. Et s'ils décidaient de se venger? Ou pire, si je devenais comme eux? Une âme brisée, cachée au milieu des victimes, incapable de faire autre chose qu'attendre. Avant, à l'époque où la guerre n'était qu'une idée lointaine, cette possibilité aurait été sûrement la meilleure. Je serais resté ici, avec ma mère (mes yeux me piquèrent en pensant à elle), comme me l'avait proposé Dumbledore. Mais j'étais jeune, terrifié, et la possibilité d'échapper à la guerre n'étais pas pour moi. J'étais déjà dans un camp avant d'être né et finalement je l'avais rejoint, et j'y avais vécu et fais les pires choses de ma vie. Comme je voulais rejoindre l'Ordre, tout effacer, tout soigner! Ne plus être un monstre et un esclave à la fois. Être enfin capable de laver le sang sur mes mains, de dormir de nouveau sans me confronter à un Mage Noir ou aux atrocités que j'avais commises. Et tellement, tellement regrettées! Même si elles avaient été contre mon gré. J'avais besoin d'une nouvelle chance, de tout recommencer à zéro mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, présentement, c'était attendre la décision de Potter. J'entendis du bruit venant de l'intérieur. Et j'eus peur. Peur que mes pensées se révèlent vraies, que mon simulacre de chance de rédemption disparaisse. Peur qu'il en sache trop sur moi. Puis le craquement des marches. La porte s'ouvrit sur Potter.

* * *

_Bon, j'avoue que c'est plutôt accès sur les ressentis mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas et que ça n'a pas été trop redondant... _


	5. Chapter 5- Les flammes

_Hey ^^ Comme d'hab. :_  
_**Raspoutine66, **merci de m'avoir signalé le problème ;)_  
_**brigitte26**, merci contente que ça t'ai plu._  
_**Serdra**, tu me rassures, j'avais peur que ce soit trop calme!_  
_**Sandra**, merci, le voilà ^^_  
_**Hinanoyuki**, d'abord merci, ensuite, bien que j'apprécie ton enthousiaste, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles les réponses. Donc je te laisse les découvrir ^^ Sachant que tout n'est pas encore sûr dans ma tête et que je règle les détails en avançant._  
_Rien de spécial à vous dire donc bonne lecture et à samedi ^^_

* * *

-On va dans la Salle des Objets Cachés.

Dès qu'il eut déclaré ces quelques mots, il se détourna de mon regard et se mit en route, pensif. Qu'avait-elle pu lui dire? Savait-il tout ce que je lui avais dit? Je me sentais impuissant et frustré. Je marchais en silence à ses côtés, ruminant toutes les possibilités, essayant par coups d'oeils furtifs de lire dans ses yeux une réponse. Quelle qu'elle fut. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, je me décidai à le confronter directement.

-Alors?

Il se tourna à peine, souriant narquoisement. Visiblement, il avait attendu que je craque.

-Elle m'a raconté son histoire et m'a indiqué où trouver le diadème avec une énigme. Mais tu sais déjà tout ça, pas vrai?

Je ne répondis rien et regardai de nouveau devant moi. Il ricana puis poussa un soupir légèrement fatigué.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'y as pas directement emmené, Malfoy? Tu savais qu'il était là-bas, non? Elle te l'avait dit. Alors pourquoi être passée par elle?

-Parce qu'elle tu l'aurais cru sans problème, simplifiai-je.

-Comment tu te sens de retourner là-bas? demanda-t-il après un moment, ayant l'air de choisir ses mots avec prudence.

Ce fut à mon tour de ricaner, me retenant de l'envoyer paître.

-Arrête la compassion Potter. Très peu pour moi. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

-C'est le cas, sourit-il. C'est pourquoi je sais que ce ne sera pas agréable pour toi.

J'hochai la tête, cachant le fait que j'étais, quelque part, touché par sa considération. Potter était toujours le même. Et moi, toujours ce petit con qui ne méritait pas vraiment toute la confiance, l'importance qu'il m'offrait. Je me repris et, inquiet, lui posai une dernière question.

-Elle t'a dit autre chose?

Il me considéra du regard. Elle lui avait bien dit quelque chose et il décidait s'il devait me le dire ou non.

-Elle m'a dit de me méfier de toi, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. À quelques mots près.

J'acquiesçai, mes mains se resserrant dans mes poches et mon regard fuyant encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Rien, soupira-t-il. Je me méfie de tout ces temps-ci. Comme tout le monde. Et de toute façon elle ne m'apprend rien. Tu es Drago Malefoy. On a des antécédents!

Nous rîmes doucement et nous tûmes. Il voulait m'offrir une chance, croire en ma rédemption. Ça crevait les yeux. Ça crevait les miens en tout cas. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que ceux-ci me brulaient? Je préférais rester sur cette hypothèse. Tout cela ne m'avançait à rien. Je sortis de mes pensées et vis que nous étions dans le couloir où se trouvait notre but. Potter accéléra, passa trois fois devant le mur nu puis nous regardâmes celui-ci se dessiner d'une porte gravée. Je sentis le poids du regard inquiet du Gryffondor et tournai moi-même la poignée avant d'entrer, sachant qu'il suivrait.

-Tu sais où il est?

-Non. Vraiment, rajoutai-je face à son regard sceptique.

Il hocha la tête et partit devant. Je suivis, mon esprit s'égarant malgré moi. J'avais pratiquement vécu dans cette pièce toute une année. J'y avais ouvert des portes que je n'aurais pas dû. Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'y repenser. Aucunement envie de tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Tout ça appartenait au passé. Absolument tout. Fermer les yeux. Inspirer. Expirer. Se concentrer. J'avançais de nouveau, Potter ne commentant pas mon étrange comportement. Il avançait, lui seul sachant où, comme si une part de lui-même le poussait en avant. Bientôt nous arrivâmes devant le buste où reposait le diadème et il serra les mâchoires, s'avançant doucement. Mais à peine l'eut-il effleuré, mon bras gauche et sa cicatrise se manifestèrent. Sous la violence de la colère du Lord, je sus que je paierais cet instant. Mais avant de n'avoir pu me reprendre, deux rires gras résonnèrent.

-Potter! Ah et Drago! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago? Le Maître t'appelle? ricana l'une des voix que je reconnus par familiarité.

Je me redressai malgré la brulure qui menaçait d'entailler mon bras, le voile recouvrant mes yeux et l'impression de broiement de mon crâne. En face de moi, Crabbe et Goyle, mes deux anciens pseudos gardes du corps, nous pointaient de leurs baguettes. À ma gauche, Potter se tenait au meuble sur lequel était le buste, masquant mal sa souffrance.

-Deux larbins! Comment avez-vous seulement pu passer? demanda le Balafré.

-Tu auras tout le temps d'en parler avec le Seigneur, ricana Goyle. Ainsi, tous tes amis dehors, entendrons peut-être. À moins qu'ils ne soient tués...

Potter brandit sa baguette, contenant mal sa rage qui empiétait suffisamment son esprit pour que la douleur se fasse oublier un temps. Poudlard était attaqué, le diadème n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du Survivant. Hors de question que Crabbe et Goyle fassent tout capoter. Hors de question que je perde la chance de gagner la confiance de Potter.

-Imbéciles! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant.

-Tais-toi! Traître à ton sang! Tes parents seront heureux que je leur ramène ton cadavre!

-Non, on doit le garder vivant. Avec Potter. Ce sera plus amusant!

-Vous voulez vraiment nous affronter en combat?!

-Oh non, pas forcément Drago. _Feudeymon_!

La baguette de Crabbe projeta une gerbe importante de feu. Et je pris alors conscience que ce sort, que je n'aurais dû continuer à connaître qu'en théorie, venait vraiment d'être lancé. Je pris le bras du brun à côté de moi et le tirais à ma suite, me mettant directement à courir dans ce dédale. Nous débouchâmes dans une plus grande allée, ouvrant sur trois autres passages. Le bruit du crépitement du feu et d'un cri animal me fit me tourner, découvrant qu'un lion de feu courait dans notre direction, semblant voler, vivant. Étrangement, mes yeux s'ancrèrent au spectacle plein de puissance et de magnificence. Mon corps tremblait de peur et du contrecoup de ma course mais je ne réfléchissais plus. J'étais seul face aux volutes de flammes menaçantes. Indestructibles. J'avais abandonné ma prise depuis longtemps. Ma prise? Je sentis une main pressante s'emparer de mon poignet alors que je reprenais mes esprits. Courant de nouveau, je vis non loin, nos tickets de sorties. Des balais. Une partie de moi se demanda pourquoi ils avaient été remisés et si ce n'était pas imprudent de ne pas réfléchir à ça plus avant. Mais les monstres de flammes anéantissaient ma raison pour réveiller mon instinct et je me saisis d'un des balais, Potter faisant de même. Nous nous élevâmes en vitesse, surplombant le carnage que créa la rencontre brutale de deux formes indistinctes, se fondant l'une en l'autre pour exploser dans une cruelle harmonie. La fumée brouillait notre vue sur dix mètres et nos respirations sifflantes mettaient notre équilibre à rude épreuve. Nous avançâmes dans ce qui nous semblait être la bonne direction lorsque je vis les deux idiots responsables de cette situation en train de grimper difficilement le long d'un amas d'objets. Je vis que Potter s'était arrêté, réalisant ainsi vaguement que j'avais fait de même, lui aussi regardant des deux anciens acteurs de nos vies passées. Nous étions tous les deux faces à un dilemme d'éthique. Et pourtant, encore une fois, nous différions: nos dilemmes étaient différents. Finalement, je réalisai que j'aurais pu être avec eux et m'élançai dans leur direction. Je ne m'approchais pourtant pas assez vite. Je vis, malgré la distance, la main fébrile de Crabbe glisser sur sa nouvelle prise. Il perdit l'équilibre. Sous mes yeux impuissants, il chuta, son corps plongeant dans ce qu'il avait créé sans le comprendre. Malgré sa stupidité reconnue, Crabbe avait fait partis de ma vie depuis presque le début de celle-ci. Il y avait des choses que je ne pouvais lui pardonner. Des points sur lesquels nous divergions. Mais mort, il n'avait plus de camp, plus d'animosité. Seuls les souvenirs persisteraient. Goyle était arrivé au sommet, sa baguette pointée devant lui inutilement.

-Goyle!

Il se tourna vers moi, me menaçant contre toute logique. Son regard plein de haine me choqua. Crabbe et Goyle partageaient cette simplicité d'esprit. Ils étaient bêtes et méchants. Pas haineux.

-C'est ta faute! me cracha-t-il. Tout est ta faute! Il était ta responsabilité et tu l'as abandonné! Sale lâche! Tu nous as abandonnés!

-Non! Goyle, laisse-moi te sortir de là!

-Ne t'approche pas! Traître!

Il tremblait et pleurait, véritablement blessé.

-Goyle, l'interpella Potter. Tu risques de mourir!

Mais Gregory ne détourna pas son regard de moi et je sentais encore son désespoir par ce lien visuel.

-Je sais tout Drago, déclara-t-il ses larmes s'asséchant avec la naissance de sa résignation.

-On n'a plus le temps, déclara Potter froidement en ma direction.

-Tu fais le mauvais choix Drago! Et tu me dégoutes! Tu peux encore faire marche arrière!

Toute l'implication des révélations du colosse n'eut que le temps d'exploser dans mon cerveau alors que le sort de ce dernier atteignait mon balai, le faisant flamber.

-POTTER!

Je sentis une poigne forte m'arracher au bois auquel je me cramponnais et je réussis à m'installer derrière le Survivant, m'accrochant à sa taille avec force. Derrière moi, Goyle me souriait sereinement devenant de plus en plus petit jusqu'à être englouti à son tour.

-La porte!

Potter accéléra encore et les contours de notre échappatoire se dessinèrent à notre vue. Dans la précipitation, le bracelet étrange qu'il portait glissa près de la porte et je me rendis compte que c'était loin d'être un bracelet. Nous nous écrasâmes à l'extérieur de la pièce presque détruite et Potter se releva vite en direction du diadème. Il sortit de sa poche une dent à forme démesurée et la planta dans la pierre de la tiare. Le Feudeymon se métamorphosa, symbolisant la colère du Lord Noir et sa tête se multiplia par trois, hurlant et détruisant. L'objet laissait échapper une fumée noire dense et de mauvaise augure. Voyant que Potter ne réagissait pas, je le tirai hors de la pièce, les portes, animées d'une volonté propre à Poudlard, se refermant entre nous et le carnage. Nous tombâmes assis sur le sol, essoufflés, effrayés. Quelques bruits d'explosion retentirent encore. Goyle, Crabbe, l'armoire à disparaître, plus de mille ans d'histoire. Derrière ces murs, ne restaient plus que des cendres.


	6. Chapter 6- Horcrux?

_Bonjour tout le monde ^^ Réponses aux reviews:_  
_**brigitte26**, oui effectivement, mais comme tu l'as dit, ce n'était que des enfants :/_  
_**Hinanoyuki**, merci, c'est super gentil ^^ Ensuite dans ta question, "mourir" est entre guillemets donc je suppose que tu parles de sa mort comme dans le livre? Si c'est le cas, oui, Harry a un horcrux en lui. Si tu te demandes si à la fin, il sera mort, désolée, mais encore une fois je veux pas te spoiler XD_  
_**KamariX**, merci c'est encourageant ^^ Je peux pas vraiment te donner une estimation mais vu la longueur des chapitres, certainement trop ;)_  
_**Serdra**, hihihi ^^_  
_J'espère que le fait que les chapitres soient courts ne vous dérange pas trop... Enfin, voici le chapitre, et à mercredi :_

* * *

Je repris difficilement mon souffle, reprenant petit à petit conscience avec la réalité. En quelques minutes, trop de choses venaient de se succéder. La mort de Crabbe et Goyle, m'amenant à réaliser que je ne les méprisais pas totalement et que leurs morts avaient bien une incidence sur moi, la destruction de cet objet ayant une telle importance pour Potter et visiblement aussi pour le Lord et le fait que j'avais été à deux doigts de perdre la vie. Je cherchais le Survivant du regard pour le trouver assis contre le mur opposé à la pièce que nous venions de quitter, les mains plaquées sur son front. Sur sa cicatrice. Je m'approchais de lui, voyant que sa respiration était difficile et que son corps tremblait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je m'agenouillais et vit l'état de souffrance intérieur dans lequel il était plongé. Un petit moment passa sans que je sois apte à me concentrer sur autre chose que l'appréhension de ce que dirait Potter une fois remis. Doucement, il retira ses mains de son visage et nos regards plongèrent immédiatement l'un en l'autre. Ces émeraudes, cette intensité. Cette haine appartenant au passé dont ne restait que des fragments décousus de sens et de raison. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti la satisfaction d'avoir son regard, son attention entière.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, Potter?

-Un horcrux.

Je ne répondis rien mais mes jambes flanchèrent et je tanguais légèrement. Mes connaissances sur ce sujet étaient maigres, les informations le traitant étant rare, mais ce que je savais me suffisait à réaliser l'ampleur cachée du Lord, de cette guerre, et de ce que nous venions de faire. Un frisson d'angoisse coula le long de mon échine et je me pris la tête dans les mains, pour prendre le temps d'assimiler. C'est alors que je sentis une pression de soutien et de chaleur sur mon épaule, comprenant avec un temps de retard que c'était la main de Potter.

-Je suis désolé pour Crabbe et Goyle.

Le légendaire tact Gryffondorien! Je m'apprêtais à le repousser lorsque je vis dans son regard une pure sincérité. Et cette étrange constation me bouleversa. De la sincérité! J'en aurais presque oublié les bienfaits! Je ravalai alors mes répliques assassines et hochai la tête. Au loin, un bruit d'éboulement nous fit revenir à la réalité. Avec toutes ces digressions, nous avions oublié que Poudlard se faisait attaquer. Nous nous relevâmes et nous dirigeâmes en direction du bruit des combats.

-Malefoy, pas un mot à quiconque à propos de cette dernière heure.

-Pas de souci, ce sera notre secret.

-Crétin.

Une fois arrivés dans le parc, nous vîmes qu'il ne restait que très peu d'ennemis qui tansplanèrent presque immédiatement en voyant arriver le Sauveur. Les plus courageux, ou fous selon le point de vue, continuaient leurs duels sans se soucier du reste. Je lançai un Expelliarmus à un Mangemort près de moi qui se sauva, démuni, et son ancien adversaire, Ron Weasley hocha la tête dans ma direction. Potter avait séparé un autre combat et les membres de l'Ordre présent tentèrent de capturer certains mages noirs alors que ceux-ci s'enfuyaient, finalement résignés. Nous nous avançâmes en direction de quelqu'un d'apte à nous expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Potter repéra Remus Lupin et nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel?

-On n'en sait rien, malheureusement. Ils sont arrivés il n'y a pas longtemps et ont très vite pris la fuite.

-Beaucoup de blessés?

-Non, que du dégât matériel. Je crois que ce n'était qu'un moyen de détourner notre attention. Où étais-tu?

-Je m'occupais de ma mission.

Le loup-garou n'insista pas, comme si un tabou était posé sur ce secret. J'étais soulagé de me rendre compte que l'attaque n'était pas aussi grave que Goyle l'avait laissée paraître.

-Que fais-tu maintenant? demanda-t-il à la place.

-Nous rentrons.

"Nous"? Pourquoi m'incluait-il dans sa réponse? Parce que le coup d'oeil qu'il posa sur moi ne pouvait faire douter de la raison du pluriel.

-Alors on se reverra à Grimmaud, Harry. Drago, nous salua-t-il.

-Je retourne au QG? lui demandai-je sans y croire, une fois sûr que le lycanthrope était loin.

-Apparemment. On verra bien par la suite mais je pense que tu as mérité une chance.

-Merci.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et nous partîmes aider à réparer les murs éboulés et les autres dommages causés. Une fois tout remis comme neuf, si l'on peut dire, et face à toutes les familles et élèves tentant de remercier ou de parler au Survivant, nous primes la fuite. Les membres de l'Ordre se chargèrent des victimes en rassurant, aidant, écoutant. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de Grimmaud et entrâmes en vitesse. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine et nous restaurâmes, encore dans le calme et le silence.

-J'imagine que tu as des questions à propos des horcrux.

J'acquiesçais, mon esprit tournant entre des centaines d'entre elles sans réussir à en choisir une.

-Combien y en a-t-il?

Il y en avait 6. Le journal de Tom Jedusor qui a ramené le Basilic en deuxième année. La bague des Gaunt qui a condamné Dumbledore. Le médaillon de Serpentard qui nous a valus à Ron, Hermione et moi, l'effraction au Ministère dont tu as dû entendre parler. La coupe de Pouffsouffle que nous a value celle de Gringotts. Et le diadème de Serdaigle. Il ne nous en reste plus qu'un et IL sera mortel. Le problème, c'est que c'est son serpent, Nagini.

Je restai un moment sans voix à analyser les dernières informations. Comme si je venais de recevoir des pièces cruciales d'un puzzle trop grand. Le dessin se formait, certes, mais le résultat m'interrogeait plus qu'il ne m'aidait.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

-Rejoindre l'Ordre. Finaliser nos plans et notre armée et me préparer pour l'issue du combat. Tu connais la prophétie?

je sombrement n'aimant pas l'idée qu'une personne soit prédestinée à sauver le monde sans pouvoir s'y soustraire et n'étant pas fan ce que je fais maintenant?

-Je te l'ai dit, nous devrons en parler avec les autres. Je ne suis pas celui qui prend les décisions, bien que ma parole compte.

Et celle-ci était en ma faveur. Je me retins de sourire, l'esprit embrumé de lourdes images. Funestes. Fatales.

-Merci en tout cas.

Je relevai des yeux surpris sur le brun, mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi donc? demandai-je profondément choqué à l'idée d'être remercié.

-Pour ton aide. C'était un grand gain de temps et... et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir suivi.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi formel, ricanai-je pour échapper à la tension du moment.

Potter sourit puis releva les yeux et de nouveau nous nous regardâmes sans rien dire. Profitant simplement de la force des prunelles de l'autre et de tout ce que renfermait, cachait, cet échange. Il finit par se lever et s'étirer comme un chat.

-Tu n'as qu'à reprendre la même chambre. Bonne nuit Malefoy.

J'hochai la tête, les yeux dans le vague, puis comptais ses pas jusqu'à la porte qu'il referma doucement, puis dans l'escalier jusqu'à entendre un autre faible grincement avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits. Je me levai et allai déposer mes affaires avant de redescendre à la recherche d'air. Le froid automnal cingla mes joues rougies, me faisant serrer les pents de mon manteau par instinct. J'avançai, la mort dans l'âme, me retenant de laisser couler mes larmes. Je savais que là où j'allai, je pourrais. Je me retournai par réflexe et vit une lumière venant d'une pièce éclairée, qui, si ma mémoire était bonne, devait être celle de Potter. L'ombre d'une silhouette humaine se découpait sur la vitre. L'espace d'un battement de cils suffit pour qu'elle ait disparu et je préférais conclure que j'avais dû rêver. C'était très peu probable, et très dur de m'en convaincre, mais ça devait être ça. Oui, j'avais juste rêvé. Je me laissai aller contre un arbre songeur, encore. Tant de choses avaient changé que j'en avais le vertige. Les choses pouvaient être si simples. Mais c'était sous la menace que j'en étais arrivé là. Et ce poids-ci, cette épée de Damoclès, ne disparaîtrait pas facilement. Mon coeur se serra en réalisant à quel point tout aurait pu être plus simple si je n'avais pas eu si peur. Inconsciemment, ma main se mouva jusqu'à celui-ci, frôlant la photo que je ne quittais jamais. Je soupirai, soudain lourd d'un poids trop connu. Je passai une main lasse sur mon visage puis pris ma baguette. Avec un dernier regard pour ce calme je transplanai. Laissant derrière moi une perle de cristal se briser sur le pavé en fines goutellettes. Abonnant au vent, des mots qui le firent se déchaîner et se précipiter sur une fenêtre, comme pour supplier le jeune homme à l'intérieur du bâtiment de les écouter.


	7. Chapter 7- Le cauchemar

_Salut ^^ les RARs, comme d'hab. :_  
_**brigitte26**__, Harry est un horcrux et je te laisse deviner qui étais derrière la fenêtre... s'il y avait quelqu'un ^^_  
_**Serdra**__, Ah tu verras ;)_  
_**Hinanoyuki**__, Je suis désolée mais encore une fois je ne peux pas te répondre. Ce ne serait pas drôle :p_  
_**honeymily23**__, Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira._  
_A dans trois jours pour la suite :_

* * *

La douleur. Horrible. Insidieuse. Inhumaine. L'impression que mon corps était en fusion, transpercées de part en part de lames aiguisées. La sensation que mon sang boue et se glace en un contraste dévastateur. Les soubresauts que cette masse de souffrance produisait dans un vain effort pour exorciser une douleur intérieure. Le froid glacé sur mes joues, torrents improvisés recevant en rougissant les larmes de mes yeux injectées de sang qui se fermaient au monde comme pour y échapper. Le sang coulant de ma bouche, désormais trop détruite pour crier, coulant de mes oreilles assourdies de rires, de hurlements, de murmures. Encore, pour mon malheur, trop apte à entendre. Cette rivière vermeille sortie du sillon des pores de mon épiderme, tâchant mes vêtements, ma peau blanche, mes cheveux d'or. Les blessures extérieures, les dégâts intérieurs. Le froid prenant petit à petit possession de mon âme. Tendre caresse au toucher coupant. La satisfaction de ne plus pouvoir résister à ce néant salvateur. Si facile, si tentant. Et si dur de s'abandonner. Une image d'un autre temps accrochant brutalement mes prunelles, plus claire que tout le reste. Mais la mort avait déjà son emprise sur moi.

°0°0°0°

_Je savais qu'il était proche. Depuis combien de temps avais-je si mal? Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer? Le temps n'était plus qu'une idée abstraite, vague souvenir d'un sablier dont les grains de sable n'existaient plus. Le décompte ne m'importait plus. Seuls les sorts, les mots et la douleur perduraient derrière mes yeux fermés. Sa baguette s'abaissa et je repris mon souffle. Sa voix perçante claqua dans l'air, résonnant en moi._

_-Comment as-tu osé! Endoloris!_

_Un hurlement que je ne peux plus retenir, mon corps qui s'arque et s'écroule de nouveau. _

_-Tu mérites la mort, misérable vermine! Mais je ne suis pas stupide..._

_Ses doigts crochus s'emparèrent de mes joues, les entaillant un peu plus. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux mais abandonnais rapidement. J'étais sûr que j'aurais pu être mort de peur._

_-... tu peux encore servir._

_Et les larmes de douleur que mes yeux laissaient couler comme si mes canneaux lacrymaux avaient été rompus se mêlèrent à des pleurs d'une tout autre nature. Soudain toute ma faiblesse me sembla devenir un poids m'emmenant dans des profondeurs où la lumière n'existait pas. Je cédais au désespoir, caché derrière ma souffrance physique, laissant celle intérieure exploser._

_-Ce serait stupide de céder à ma colère, n'est-ce pas? Fini ces erreurs maintenant! _

_Il continuait de parler, de se convaincre de ne pas me tuer, de me menacer sans vraiment s'adresser à moi. L'inconscience m'emporta._

Je me réveillais en sursaut de ce cauchemar. Loin de cette salle. Seule la douleur restait. Une part de moi ne voulait pas se rappeler des circonstances qui amenaient à ce que je sois si proche de la mort. Elle voulait tout oublier et se murer loin de l'instant fatidique et inévitable où je devrais ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait faire taire la seconde partie qui ne tournait qu'autour d'une question posée presque avec nonchalance, comme pour amener une idée dont le seul but était d'être déstabilisante. Et si ça n'avait pas été un rêve? Je sombrai de nouveau.

°0°0°0°

Je me réveillai doucement, comprenant immédiatement que je n'étais pas seul. Décidant de ne pas me trahir, je gardais mes yeux clos et restait immobile. Mon corps était lourd et se faisait plus sentir qu'à l'accoutumer. Je dut retenir une grimace de douleur lorsque j'en pris réellement conscience. Une odeur toute particulière envahit mes sens. Une fragrance par trop familière. Comprenant que je ne pourrais fuir indéfiniment, j'ouvris doucement les yeux, clignant des paupières pour arriver à voir. Je tombais alors sur un brun endormi dans un fauteuil légèrement éloigné. J'essayai de me redresser, renonçant vite, sans dévier mon regard. Il avait maigri, et bien qu'une certaine virilité avait marqué ses traits, sa position foetale et l'expression qu'il arborait lui conféraient un air fragile. Ses songes n'avaient pas l'air cléments. Potter s'agitait, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration précipitée, les yeux plissés. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi? Trop, selon ses cernes. Je me demandais si je devais ou non le réveiller. Il avait besoin de sommeil, mais ce cauchemar qu'il subissait lui était-il vraiment profitable? Je me rappelais soudain que la vie privée du Survivant ne m'intéressait pas plus qu'elle ne me concernait. Je voulus me recoucher mais mes blessures m'en empêchèrent.

-Potter? Potter!

Il sursauta puis revint doucement à l'instant présent sous mon sourire narquois. Il me détailla du regard avant de soupirer longuement puis de se lever. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ma table de chevet, y prit une fiole qu'il me tendit avant de s'adosser au mur à côté de moi. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me rendis compte d'à quel point cette pièce était exiguë. Et pourtant, la décoration ne pouvait faire douter: nous étions à Grimmaud. Je jetai un regard à la potion entre mes mains puis me tournai vers l'Élu.

-Tu n'as pas confiance Malefoy?

-Les sarcasmes te vont très mal. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une potion antidouleur. On ne t'aurait pas soigné pour t'empoisonner par la suite.

J'haussai les épaules sans rien ajouter. Au bout d'un instant, voyant que je ne régissais pas, il prit conscience du fait que je ne le pouvais pas. Soupirant et marmonnant à propos de fierté mal placée, il se rapprocha, hésitant légèrement. Il finit par m'aider à me redresser, ignorant mon mouvement de recul. Je n'aimais pas être aidé comme si je n'étais pas capable et je n'aimais pas ce contact. Une fois assis, il me sourit d'un air exaspéré avant de retrouver sa colère contenue. J'avalais la potion, la douleur étant trop présente pour être snobée. J'étais physiquement brisé. J'avais mal de partout.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'à dis celui qui m'a soigné?

-Tu n'auras pas de séquelles. Mais tu as besoin de repos. Il repassera te voir.

Je ne répondis rien, bizarrement mal à l'aise sous l'examen de ce regard émeraude.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Je pris une grande inspiration, détournant le regard.

-J'ai été attaqué par un groupe de Mangemort. Ils m'ont passé à tabac et j'ai réussi à transplaner. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque s'ils me suivaient. J'ai donc transplané un peu plus loin mais vous m'avez trouvé visiblement.

Il ne releva pas et continua de m'inspecter du regard.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti? Tu ne pouvais pas rester tranquille?!

Le ton commençait à monter et pour une fois je ne répliquais rien. Ça ne servait à rien. J'ancrai mon regard au sien et dit la seule chose que je pouvais.

-Je suis désolé.

Il ricana, désabusé. Une sorte de mélange entre l'ironie que représentait pour lui, un Malefoy qui s'excuse et l'énervement de savoir que ça ne changeait rien.

-Ils n'avaient déjà pas confiance en toi, mais maintenant... Il ne voulait même pas te garder en lieu sûr! Je les aie convaincus pour Poudlard.

-Potter, on était clairs là-dessus: je n'irais pas là-bas.

-Les choses ont changé. T'as joué au con!

Aveuglé par la colère, je tentais de me lever, grimaçant, mais une main à la pression douce mais forte m'arrêta.

-Calme toi Malefoy. Tu n'iras pas loin comme ça.

Je baissai la tête, cachant ma rage et la frustration que faisait naître mon impuissance.

Tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois sur pied. Ce ne sera pas vraiment long, mais c'est toujours ça. Ça te donne du temps pour réfléchir et te reposer.

Et sur ces mots il sortit, me laissant avec ma douleur avec ma colère contre eux, contre moi-même. Mais rien de tout cela ne comptait. Seul la solitude et la peur régnaient en moi. J'avais perdu.


	8. Chapter 8- L'agression

_Salut salut :)  
__**Guest**__, je suis désolée, mais de quelles questions parles-tu? Tu es marqué(e?) en anonyme donc je suppose que tu dois être __**Hinanoyuki**__? Encore désolée si je me trompe. Si tu veux vraiment la réponse à une question et que ce ne soit pas trop important pour l'intrigue passes-moi ton nom de compte et je te l'enverrai en MP ^^ Pour les questions de ta dernière review, le chapitre prochain y répondra.  
Voilà, bonne lecture et à mercredi ^^_

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula sans que je ne puisse sortir de cette chambre. Le médecin était revenu le lendemain, me conseillant de suivre mon traitement correctement, comme si j'avais le choix. Je passais mes journées à lire ou à dormir. À toutes les heures de repas, un plat apparaissait, surement envoyé par un elfe de maison, pour que le Mangemort ne meurt pas. Le pire était de me dire que j'étais maintenue en vie grâce à Potter, comme un vulgaire blessé, alors que j'aurais dû être un membre de l'Ordre, que j'avais été si proche de ce but! Et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'avais si bêtement perdu ma chance que s'en était difficilement supportable. Comme si tout était déjà joué. J'allais être emmené à Poudlard, surveillé et oublié jusqu'à la fin de la guerre où je payerais quel que soit le camp vainqueur. Je ne supportais pas cet arrière-gout amer de défaite J'étais un Malefoy, je n'allais pas accepter cette situation. J'étais prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout, dusse-je y abandonner ma fierté. Il me fallait seulement quelqu'un prêt à m'écouter, prêt à croire encore en moi.  
Le médecin arriva en milieu de matinée, et, après les formules de politesse, vérifia que j'allais mieux. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'aucune trace résiduelle des multiples sorts que j'avais reçue ne persiste, il m'annonça que j'étais guéri avec un sourire bienveillant. Je n'aimais pas ce médecin à l'apparence trop gentille. Il s'était foutu de cette marque sur mon bras, et m'avait traité comme n'importe quel patient. Et désormais il m'annonçait, sans le savoir surement, que mon sursis était fini en me gratifiant d'un sourire paternel. Je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas la gratitude en moi que faisait naitre son comportement trop simple et trop sincère, auquel je n'étais pas habitué. Je n'aimais pas non plus la curiosité désintéressée qui me faisait me demander qui il était, quel prix lui avait coûté la guerre. Je soupirai de lassitude, de fatigue.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir.

Je ne répondis pas, le regardant nonchalamment, comme ennuyé. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer, comme attristé par mon absence de réaction. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte.

-C'est bon? demanda une voix que je reconnus aisément.

-Oui, Mr Potter, il est parfaitement remis.

-Merci.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête avant de sortir, laissant la place au Survivant.

-Malefoy, me salua-t-il.

-Potter.

Son regard se posa sur ma valise posée sur mon lit, et non miniaturisée et dans ma poche comme l'aurait voulu le fait de partir de cette chambre.

-Rien n'a changé, je t'emmène à Poudlard.

Il avait parlé sans me regarder mais sa voix n'admettant aucune contestation. Pourtant, lorsque je ricanai, il releva des yeux surpris sur moi, ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à cette réaction.

-Je vois que vous connaissez la définition du mot gratitude. Je vous ai aidés et je suis tout simplement évincé.

-Malefoy...

-Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec eux!

-Ils ont tranché trop vite, je te l'accorde, mais tu as été stupide de sortir!

-Je venais de voir deux de mes amis d'enfance mourir sous mes yeux, d'apprendre que celui à qui je venais de tourner le dos était potentiellement immortel, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir pensé que si je sortais, je me ferais agresser.

-Arrête de mentir! Tu ne t'es pas fait agresser devant Grimmaud, puisque tu as dit avoir tranplané un peu plus loin pour que l'on ne soit pas découvert.

-Et vous pensez que j'ai couru rejoindre mon Maître!

-Pas moi...

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Parce que j'ai envie de croire que tu as été courageux pour une fois, répondit-il après un moment. Que tu as eu la force de faire ce que tu veux. Même s'ils croient tous que tu es un piège.

Ses paroles me touchèrent et me blessèrent, me faisant détourner les yeux.

-Le problème, c'est que vous ne me croyez pas sur ce qui c'est passé? Je peux vous le prouvez.

-Ils ne croient plus en l'influence du Véritasérum sur toi...

-Je ne pensais pas à ça. Vous avez une Pensine?

°0°0°0°

Et près d'une heure plus tard, je déposais mon souvenir dans la pensine que l'on m'avait prêtée puis regardais les personnes présentes avec méfiance. Ils étaient presque tous plus ou moins énervés par le fait que j'étais encore là, et que Potter m'offre encore une chance de prouver mon innocence. Une fois encore, Granger était présente mais sans Weasley. Kingsley Shacklebot, un Auror et membre de l'Ordre actif, ainsi que Arthur Weasley étaient là aussi. Et bien sur, Potter, pour finir. "Comité réduit cette fois", pensai-je, ironie oblige.

-J'espère que tu as raison Harry, soupira Granger avant de s'avancer, resserrant le cercle.

Le concerné ne montra aucune trace de réponse, les yeux fixés sur la bassine de pierre. D'un sort, il l'agrandit, et nous plongeâmes tous les cinq en même temps. Nous atterrîmes devant Grimmaud juste à temps pour voir mon double sortir. Me voir moi-même était toujours perturbant, mais j'avais l'habitude. Je me vis donc faire tout ce que j'avais fait, mortifié lorsqu'il se mit à soupirer la main sur le coeur avant de murmurer quelque chose que nous n'entendîmes pas puis à transplaner. L'obscurité ne leur permit heureusement pas de voir la larme. Suivant mon souvenir, nous transplanâmes. Le décor changeait mais pas comme lorsque l'on changeait de souvenir. L'effet que nous ressentions était le même que celui du transplanage. Nous arrivâmes à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et les autres me lancèrent des regards interrogateurs en découvrant l'endroit. Je les ignorais et fixais mon double qui s'asseyait sur un banc, le regard perdu dans le vide, sachant et redoutant ce qui allait arriver. Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, des rires bruyants et gras se firent entendre, accompagnés de bruits de pas lourds. Mon moi du souvenir se leva et sortit sa baguette mais le groupe apparaissait déjà, posant immédiatement leurs yeux sur lui. Leurs rires devinrent cruels et l'un d'entre eux s'avança sans craindre la baguette pointée sur lui. Ils étaient cinq Mangemorts, mon souvenir ne pouvait pas tenter d'attaquer.

-Hey, mais c'est le fils Malefoy. Ce sale traître!

-Ouais! C'est toi qui m'as lancé un Expelliarmus pour aider ce Weasley!

Et effectivement, celui qui faisait face à mon moi du souvenir était bien celui que j'avais désarmé quelques heures plus tôt, à Poudlard. Juste retour des choses ou à cause du contexte de la situation, je me retrouvais à mon tour désarmé, ma baguette au sol à mes pieds, mes assaillants me faisant face. Et le premier sort lancé me faisant tomber à genoux sous leurs rires. Je me souvenais de la douleur, de la honte. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, alternant entre des Doloris et des sorts qui leur permettaient de voir. Des sorts de découpe, de brûlement, d'étouffement. Mon sang qui me tachait, mes larmes de douleur que mes nerfs ne contrôlaient pas. Trop de souffrance pour que je me batte, pas assez pour que je meure. Ne supportant pas de regarder ce spectacle, je me tournais pour observer la réaction des spectateurs. Weasley père abordait un rictus dégouté, peiné, et regardait mon corps tenté d'échapper à la douleur avec désolation. De la pitié. Shacklebot scrutait les Mangemorts, cherchant à savoir qui ils étaient, gravant certainement leurs visages dans sa mémoire pour faire des recherches. De la colère? Granger regardait son meilleur ami, essayant de comprendre sa réaction. Potter fixait mon moi du souvenir, tendu, les poings serrés et une rage dans les yeux. Il releva doucement les yeux et les posa directement dans les miens. De la rage, de la haine. Pourquoi réagir aussi violemment? Il avait dû voir bien pire! Mais peut-être que ça le touchait autant à chaque fois? Surement... Il était assez gentil et con pour ça. Mon attention fut détourner par la voix des agresseurs et nous regardâmes ce qui se passait.

-Tu vas crever là, comme un chien!

-Non, intervint un autre. Si on le ramène au Maître, il sera peut-être plus clément et pardonnera notre lamentable échec de tout à l'heure.

-Le Maître ne pardonne pas!

-Alors autant ne pas prendre le risque de mal faire! Il faut l'amener.

-Mais IL s'en fout de ce déchet! Il nous punira plus si on le dérange.

Pendant que les cinq hommes se disputaient, le blessé ouvrit un oeil prudent et, sûr de ne plus être surveillé, tendit son bras vers sa baguette avec une lenteur douloureuse. Une fois le précieux bout de bois en main, il serra de nouveau ses paupières avec force et disparut, nous emmenant avec lui. Nous atterrîmes dans une rue inconnue où le corps torturé s'évanouit. Puis nous fûmes aspirés en arrière, attiré hors de la Pensine. Lorsque nous revînmes dans la pièce de Square Grimmaud, tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Personne n'osa parler pendant un long moment, qui fut heureusement coupé par le Sauveur.

- Nous allons discuter de la suite. Appelle Kreattur si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Reposes-toi en attendant.

J'hochai la tête, et sortis rapidement, rejoignant ma chambre. Si tôt à l'abri, je me jetai sur mon lit et mordis l'oreiller de toutes mes forces, y étouffant une plainte. Après ce qui venait de se passer, j'étais presque sûr d'être de retour dans la partie. J'allais faire partie de l'ordre, aider l'ordre. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer pour moi. Putain, dans quelle merde m'étais-je fourré?!

* * *

_Alors, vous avez osé douter de Drago? ;)_


	9. Chapter 9- Un début

_Bonjour ou bonsoir? Techniquement on est au début de la journée donc je suppose bonjour. Bon anniversaire, Harry! Et tous ceux nés le 31 juillet ^^_  
_**Melusine Oriki**__, pourquoi ça? Je ne crois pas... enfin il n' est pas censé l'être._  
_**brigitte26**__, tout à fait d'accord! _  
_**cat240**__, c'était le but de la fin d'être étrange ;) Drago ne savait pas pour les Mangemorts. Il voulait juste s'isoler. Les Mangemorts avaient été défaits à Poudlard, ce n'était pas logique pour lui qu'ils viennent si près. Et puis j'aimais bien l'idée de la gare et j'avais pas trouvé d'autre endroit neutre où il aurait pu aller. Mea Culpa._  
_Note pas importante en soi: je sais où je vais avec cette fanfiction, j'ai la trame, tout ça. Mais j'ai du mal à l'écrire. Syndrome de la page blanche? Surement. Quoi qu'il en soit il est hors de question que je l'abandonne, mais il risque d'y avoir des retards et des erreurs. Donc je m'excuse par avance._  
_Enfin bref, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Je me réveillais le lendemain, groggy, et plus exténué que la veille. J'avais plus passé ma nuit à chercher le sommeil qu'à en profiter. Râlant dans le vide, je me levais et me trainais jusqu'à ma valise où je dénichai difficilement mon stock de potion. Je tentai de décoller mes paupières pour reconnaitre le contenu des fioles et finis par trouver mon bonheur. Je bus en réfrénant une grimace instinctive, me sentant doucement rependre vie et forme humaine. J'ouvris ma fenêtre et m'y accoudais, profitant du doux air de ce début de matinée. J'avais toute une journée devant moi, et absolument rien à faire. De plus, je ne pouvais sortir de l'immeuble, et au vu des occupants, je savais que je ne devrais pas non plus me risquer au-delà de la porte de ma chambre. Résigné, je pris un livre qui traînait et me préparais à une longue journée. Des crampes à l'estomac me sortirent de ma lecture sur un sujet que j'avais au moins l'avantage de connaître: la Magie Noire. Ah la famille Black... Néanmoins j'avais faim. Je me rappelai de ce que Potter m'avait dit la veille.

-Kreattur? appelai je, hésitant.

Un craquement sonore me fis me tourner brusquement. Face à moi se trouvait l'elfe de maison le plus horrible que j'eus pu voir. Il arborait une sorte de grimace repoussante. On aurait dit un monstre à qui on aurait inculqué les bases de l'hypocrisie.

-Monsieur Malefoy! Maître Harry Potter n'a pas prévenu Kreattur!

L'elfe se courba jusqu'à toucher le sol de son horrible nez. Dès le contact rompu il reprit, comme pour lui-même, d'une voix plus venimeuse.

-Traître à son sang. D'une si belle lignée... Quelle honte! Entouré de toute cette verm...

-Comment m'as tu appelé? m'offusquai-je.

-Kreattur n'a rien dit, monsieur.

-Tu m'as traité de traître à mon sang!

Il se recroquevilla, effrayé.

-Non monsieur, jamais Kreattur ne ferait une telle chose.

-Stupide elfe!

Ce dernier se redressa doucement, me jaugeant rapidement et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Je ne compris pas immédiatement le changement d'attitude du serviteur. Et lorsque je le fis, je ris jaune. Étais-je si peu crédible dans le rôle du repenti Mangemort que même les elfes de maisons ne me croyaient pas?! Mais loin de moi l'idée de le détromper. S'il préférait m'imaginer Mangemort, grand bien lui fasse.

-Amène-moi de quoi manger.

-Tout de suite Monsieur Malefoy, dit-il en disparaissant.

L'elfe me ramena un plateau-repas qu'il fit flotter jusqu'à un bureau et déguerpit sans un mot de plus. Je mangeais et repris ma lecture, intériorisant mal l'impatience qui me tenaillait. Aujourd'hui, l'Ordre parlait de moi. J'étais le sujet de discussion. Certains médisaient, d'autres s'apitoyaient, et ceux qui tenaient des places importantes préparaient la mienne. J'aurais pu en jubiler. J'en aurais, sans aucun doute jubiler dans d'autres circonstances. Mais un autre sentiment se mêlait à l'impatience et l'excitation: l'appréhension.  
Le bruit caractéristique d'un translanage brisa le calme de ma lecture et je relevai les yeux vers l'importun, exaspéré. Kreattur se tenait devant moi, un plateau flottant à ses côtés et un parchemin dans les mains. Par la fenêtre, seule la nuit brillait.

-Maître Harry Potter envoie Kreattur vous donnez ceci, débita l'elfe en fuyant mon regard et en faisant voleter la missive jusqu'à moi. Il a aussi demandé à ce que monsieur Malefoy puisse diner.

"_Ton entrainement commence demain. Sois prêt à 10h dans le hall. HP_"

Un entrainement?

°0°0°0°0°

10h05. Mon exaspération pour les retards et mon impatience finiraient par me tuer. J'attendais depuis plusieurs minutes dans le hall. Foutue idée d'arriver en avance... J'avais longuement réfléchi à cet entrainement. À ce qui pourrait le composer, combien de temps durerait-il, qui serait mon professeur. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et je vis arriver une poignée d'Auror qui passèrent devant moi, certains sans me voir, d'autres en me fusillant du regard. Charmant. L'une d'entre eux s'arrêta face à moi, me regardant en souriant. Elle était...atypique. De ses vêtements colorés mals cachés derrière sa cape d'Auror à ses cheveux roses vifs.

-Salut cousin.

Cousin? Comment ça? La fille reniée de l'arbre des Blacks, mariée à un loup-garou, était cette femme à l'apparence un peu folle et sauvage qui me regardait effrontément en un mélange entre malice et sadisme? Parce que ça ne pouvait qu'être elle...

-Nymphadora Tonks c'est ça? La fille d'Andromeda.

-Et ta nouvelle prof. !

Non, vraiment, charmant. Nous nous mimes en route en discutant.

-J'ai entendu parler de vous. Pas en bien.

-Ne me vouvoie pas, c'est presque pire que de m'appeler par mon prénom! Et puis on m'a parlé de toi comme "le fils de Narcissa" et de la part de ma mère, ça n'a rien de gentil.

La personne qui allait me donner des cours, mon premier lien dans l'Ordre, me détestait. Pourquoi étais-je seulement surpris? Nous entrâmes dans une pièce simple qui avait dû servir de salon au vu des meubles.

-Écoute, Harry m'a parlé un peu de toi. Je sais qui tu es et ce que tu as fais. J'ai fais pire! Mais on va collaborer un petit moment ensemble donc autant repartir de zéro. Tu es un élève comme un autre après tout.

Je ne répondis rien mi rassuré mi exaspéré. Bien sur que non elle n'oublierait pas, on ne repartiraient pas de zéro. Mais elle ferait semblant, ça m'allais.

-Je vais t'expliquer un peu à quoi vont consister tes entraînements. Il paraît que tu as un bon niveau mais tu connais trop peu de sort en défense contre les forces du mal. Ça va peut-être te paraître stupide vu qu'on utilise plus de sorts offensifs ces temps-ci. Magie noire tout ça. Mais il faut que tu puisses te défendre contre des choses dont tu n'avais pas à te soucier avant. Tu comprend?On va commencer par la base: les Détraqueurs. Tu ne peux pas les tuer, juste les repousser. Tu connais le sort du Patronus?

-Oui en théorie.

-Bien, on va pouvoir passer directement à la pratique dans ce cas. Concentre toi sur un souvenir heureux, imprègne-t-en. Et quand tu te sens le revivre, prononce la formule: Expecto Patronum.

Bon, ça m'avait l'air facile. Et puis j'avais plein de bons souvenirs! J'étais né riche, j'avais tout eu. Mais mes meilleurs souvenirs, commençaient à Poudlard. Certes, avant c'était bien aussi et plus tranquille mais avant c'était presque ordinaire pour une famille comme la mienne. À Poudlard, j'avais compris l'importance de mon nom, du pouvoir de l'argent. J'avais appris à désirer les choses puis les avoir au lieu de seulement obtenir quelque chose qui se révélait plaisant. J'avais grandi. Je pouvais penser à ma rentrée! Ou à mon insertion dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Non, pas de Quidditch... foutu Potter. Bon, pas quelque chose qui réside dans le malheur d'autrui... Ah, il y avait la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch... à laquelle j'étais allée avec mon père. Ou ce concert avec Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Non, mieux valait ne pas penser à eux... Une baise? C'était un bon souvenir ça! Mais pas pur. Las et vaguement frustré de ne pas trouver mieux, je me concentrais sur ma rentrée. Le Choixpeau qui avait à peine frôlé mes cheveux avant de me répartir, la fierté lorsque je m'étais assis à la table des Serpentards comme un petit prince (1). Je prononçai la formule, et lorsque je rouvris les yeux... rien. Je me tournai vers Tonks, dépité.

-Essaie autre chose. Quelque chose de fort. Pas un simple bon moment auquel tu repenses avec un petit sourire. Il faut quelque chose qui te transcende.

Je réfléchis plus profondément, fouillant en moi pour trouver ce qui pouvait me donner de la force. De ce que j'avais lu, beaucoup pensaient à l'amour dans toutes ses formes. Mais ça ne m'avançait pas: en pensant à mon père je m'énervais; à ma mère, je me sentais faible; mes amis, trahi, culpabilisant de les avoir abandonnés. Seul. Et quant à l'Amour avec un grand "A", rien que l'idée était risible. À quoi penser? Si les petites choses du quotidien ne suffisaient pas, si les joies usurpées et malsaines ne convenaient pas à un sort aussi pur, sur quoi pouvais-je me réfugier? Quelque chose de plus grand. Oui, mais quoi? Je fermais une nouvelle fois les yeux, excédé, et réessayais. Toujours rien. La colère montait doucement alors que je perdais patience, essayant et réessayant comme un enfant capricieux. Ça ne venait pas de moi!

-Je n'y arrive pas, prononçai-je d'un ton froid.

-Essaie encore une fois. Peut-être que...

-Je viens de le faire... Ce stupide sort ne marche pas!

Voyant que je me braquais, elle consentis à passer à autre chose. À la fin de la journée, je connaissais deux nouveaux sorts sur le bout des doigts. Le Sortilège d'Homomorphus et le Sortilège Protéiforme (2). Tonks n'était pas si terrible. Elle était même plutôt agréable à vivre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine silencieusement, entretenant cette sorte de complicité tacitement tue. J'étais bien, bizarrement. À l'aise. Si bien que je ne redoutais pas cette porte que j'ouvris sans y penser. Je revins vite sur terre. Le silence s'était fait, les regards tournés vers moi. La table était occupée par plusieurs jeunes, dans ma tranche d'âge. Ils me fusillaient du regard ou craignaient le mien. Parce qu'ils me connaissaient. Ses gosses avaient été des élèves de Poudlard à peine plus jeune que moi. Eux aussi s'entrainaient. J'attendais leur réaction sur la défensive lorsque Tonks passa devant moi. Ils la saluèrent chaleureusement, comme une amie. Je m'installai à l'écart, mangeant sans relever les yeux de mon assiette. Dés que la bienséance me l'eus permis, je me retirais. Dans l'ensemble, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé...

* * *

_(1) Désolée pour le peu d'originalité, je vous avoue ne pas avoir trop su quoi mettre._

_(2) Sortilège d'Homomorphus :"Le sortilège d'Homomorphus est un enchantement qui permettrait de rendre la forme humaine à un humain métamorphosé"-Wiki Harry Potter._  
_Sortilège Protéiforme: "Le sortilège Protéiforme est un enchantement qui lie des objets, leur faisant prendre la même forme si l'un d'eux est modifié."- Wiki Harry Potter._

_Ah la la, Drago qui se voile la face sur ses souvenirs..._


	10. Chapter 10- Par la fenêtre

_Bonjour! Non, je ne suis pas morte! Désolée du retard, je suis partie en vacances dans un endroit privée d'internet! Donc pas moyen de poster. Ça ne m'excuse pas vraiment mais bon. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :/ Passons aux RARs:_  
_**Melusine Oriki**__, l'effet que je voulais créer était qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment, ou seulement en surface, parce qu'il refusait de plonger trop en lui. Donc, désolée, ce n'était pas très clair: ma faute ^^_  
_**brigitte26**__, oui Drago et Harry se ressemblent bien trop ces aveugles! XD_  
_**Hinanoyuki**__, Coucou, re-toi, qui sait à quoi il pensera pour réussir son Patronus... Ah c'est sûr qu'il en a des principes! Mais sans, ce ne serait pas vraiment lui..._  
_**Lassa-Liam**__, merci, et désolée, celui là est le plus long! J'espère que ça compensera un peu ^^_  
_**cat240**__, alors concernant le Patronus, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir creusé mais c'était voulu. Dans cette scène, il refuse de trop réfléchir, de trop se rappeler. Tous les souvenirs qu'il évoque sont plutôt creux, vides de la chaleur propre aux souvenirs qu'il faut pour un Patronus. Ensuite un PoV de Kreattur, pourquoi pas, mais je vois pas trop ce qui pourrait s'y passer... Si tu veux développer l'idée, ce serait avec plaisir que je me pencherais dessus :) Quant aux jeunes qu'il a vus lors du repas ce sont des anonymes qui le resteront: des élèves qui étaient à Poudlard en même temps que lui, mais d'un an de moins._  
_Voilà voilà, je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture:_

* * *

Une sorte de routine s'était établie sur les jours qui suivirent. L'entraînement me prenait toutes mes journées et après le diner, j'étais autant fatigué physiquement que psychologiquement ce qui m'aidait sensiblement à trouver le sommeil. Tonks s'était vraiment révélée être une personne surprenante. Elle était drôle, légère et bonne professeur. De plus, elle avait cette petite étincelle que peu de femmes de mon entourage avaient: celle d'une mère. Elle m'avait parlé de son fils un jour après une séance. Elle s'étendait peu sur elle-même mais elle me parlait tout de même de ce qui faisait sa vie et avait installé une sorte de relation de confiance. Je savais par exemple que c'était Remus Lupin le père de son gosse. Je n'avais de lui que le souvenir du professeur de ma troisième année, et lorsqu'elle m'en parlait, elle me donnait envie de le connaître mieux. Les journées s'écoulaient donc, remplie et intensive, mais pourtant assez calme et sans accroc.

°0°0°0°

Mon estomac me réveilla, en pleine nuit malgré mon état de sommeil. Je me levai en grognant de mécontentement, épuisé. Je savais bien que je ne pouvais ignorer ma faim: je n'avais pas mangé de la journée. Je me jetai un sort pour palier à mon apparence négligée puis me décidai à descendre en cuisine, éclairé par un _lumos_.

Une fois mon appétit apaisé, je me redirigeai vers les escaliers. Un rai de lumière filtrant par une porte attira mon attention. De nature curieux, je m'en approchais, vérifiant d'abord qu'aucun son ne me parvenait. Un clapotis intense et ne pouvant être que la pluie tombant sur une paroi vitrée brisait le silence. Je poussais finalement le battant en bois et haussai un sourcil surpris en reconnaissant la silhouette qui me tournait le dos. J'étais arrivé dans un petit salon de détente. Canapés, livres, bibliothèques, et même un piano, conféraient à la pièce bleu et argent son ambiance calme. Comme dans la chambre que j'occupais, la fenêtre avait une sorte de rebord confortable et c'est là que se trouvait Potter. Pourquoi ne dormait-il pas? Et qu'est-ce qui le fascinait tant derrière cette fenêtre pour qu'il n'en détache pas les yeux? Curieux et étrangement pris par la quiétude de la pièce et de son occupant, je m'assis à ses côtés et regardais à mon tour par la fenêtre. La pluie tombait drue effectivement fissurant à ma vue, le peu que la nuit ne cachait pas déjà. Le ciel était rempli de nuage, ne laissant visible ni les étoiles, ni la lune. Il n'y avait rien à voir derrière cette fenêtre autre que la pluie diluvienne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillé?

-J'avais faim.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé Kreattur?

Sur le coup je me sentis bête, parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Mais je n'allais pas non plus lui dire que c'était par habitude. Que lorsque j'étais au manoir, je profitais de la nuit pour me balader seul et passer par les cuisines. Que, dormant peu, je savourais un calme inexistant. Parce que rien n'était jamais calme au manoir Malefoy depuis que Voldemort y avait élu domicile.

-Envie de marcher, je suppose... Et toi?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. La pluie...

-Tu n'aimes pas la pluie?

Il baissa les yeux, soupira et retourna à sa contemplation.

-Je m'en fiche en fait. Ça me paraissait mieux que les cauchemars comme excuse.

-Tu fais des cauchemars? lui demandai-je d'un air surpris qu'il interpréta mal.

-Oui.

Son ton était froid et son attitude plus tendu. Je posai ma tête contre le mur à côté de moi et pris une grande inspiration, avant de me laisser aller.

-Quand je faisais des cauchemars, enfant, je me réveillais dans une grande chambre froide. Je ne devais pas réveiller mes parents, je m'interdisais de pleurer mais je n'arrivais pas ne serait-ce qu'à fermer les yeux. Ma mère m'avait offert un attrape rêve. Elle disait qu'il me protégerait. Alors je le décrochais d'au-dessus de mon lit et le collais contre moi. Et j'attendais, parfois pendant des heures. Je croyais vraiment qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Que mes peurs s'envoleraient de mon ventre et seraient emprisonnées dans l'objet. Je tombais d'épuisement en général.  
Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, légèrement anxieux de l'effet que ma petite histoire avait eu sur lui. Il était toujours aussi inexpressif mais il me regardait. Vraiment. Pas juste comme un interlocuteur qu'on regarde par politesse, ou comme quelqu'un qu'on scrute avec méfiance. Il me regardait avec un œil nouveau.

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des cauchemars. C'est mon lien avec Tu-Sais-Qui. Je perçois ces émotions intenses et il ne se gêne pas pour m'envoyer plein d'autres choses pour me torturer. Des images... des scènes... Il attend que mon esprit soit le plus vulnérable et empiète sur tout. Il sait tout de ma vie privée, de mes faiblesses, de mes peurs.

-Tu as déjà essayé l'Occlumencie?

-Oui, on me l'a appris. Un Maître dans le domaine mais ça ne c'est pas bien passé. Je n'y arrive pas.

J'étais doué pour cette discipline. Indéniablement. J'avais bloqué mon esprit à Severus, un Maître de la Légilimencie, à Voldemort aussi bien que rarement et avec plus de subtilité. C'était ma tante qui me l'avait appris et bien que je ne l'aimais vraiment pas je ne pouvais lui enlever qu'elle était puissante. Lorsqu'elle m'apprenait des sorts, et c'était arrivé souvent, je finissais invariablement par les réussir parfaitement. Même si ses techniques de pédagogie étaient loin d'être tendre. Je savais aussi que j'étais plutôt bon professeur puisque j'avais aidé Blaise à l'époque de Poudlard. Mais est-ce que cela suffisait pour que je lui propose de l'aider? En voyant son état de fatigue, je me décidais à au moins essayer.

-Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux.

-Tu as tes entraînements et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libres, avança-t-il.

J'hochai la tête sans répondre. Il ne dormait pas: il avait du temps libre. Ce devait être une excuse certainement.

-Comment ça se passe d'ailleurs, tes entrainements? demanda-t-il pour relancer la conversation.

-Bien. Tonks est sympa et j'avance bien.

-Tant mieux.

Il me sourit timidement puis regarda de nouveau la fenêtre. Je l'imitai et me perdais à mon tour dans les tintements des gouttes de pluie s'écrasant sur le sol et la fenêtre. Ce n'est que lorsque mes paupières se firent lourdes que je me rendis compte que je luttai contre le sommeil depuis un moment. Je me levai sans un bruit et me rendis dans mon lit, m'endormant dès que ma joue eut touché mon oreiller.

°0°0°0°

-À demain.

-Oui, et reposes toi, bon sang!

Je lui adressai un sourire moqueur avant de quitter ma salle d'entraînement et de me diriger vers ma chambre. L'effort m'avait épuisé physiquement et j'accueillis la chaleur de l'eau avec plaisir sur mes muscles fatigués. Je ressortis de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, propre et revigoré. J'appelais Kreattur pour qu'il me monte un repas, n'ayant pas la force ni l'envie de descendre manger entouré par la bonne humeur de gens qui me détestaient et avaient la rancune tenace. Je n'avais qu'une envie: dormir. Et ne pas penser! Mais voilà, l'inactivité libérant mes pensées, ces traitresses se concentrèrent sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, ne me reconnaissait pas à m'asseoir si simplement à côté de lui. Ça avait quelque chose de surréaliste. D'impossible à comprendre. Soit. Mon esprit s'égara de nouveau et mes yeux se fermèrent.

Mais une heure plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Je me levais donc et flânais dans l'immense maison. Ce fut un hasard si je me retrouvais dans ce couloir. Avec surprise, je vis la porte encore une fois entrouverte. Me demandant tout à fait stupidement s'il serait là, j'entrais. Et il était là. Je m'assis à la même place. Dehors, le temps était brumeux, incertain et le ciel couvert. Alors je détournais mon regard. Et il me sourit.

-Tu as mangé? On ne t'as pas vu au diner tout à l'heure.

-Ah, vous y étiez? feignis-je de demander, ne trompant visiblement pas mon vis-à-vis.

-Tonks ne t'en a pas parlé? s'insurgea-t-il faussement, moqueur.

-Elle a dû oublier... Votre mission s'est bien passée?

-On a réussi cette après-midi. Le groupe de MacNair ne posera plus de problème.

C'était une bonne chose. Une merveilleuse nouvelle, même. L'ancien bourreau du ministère honorait parfaitement son ancienne profession. Bien que désormais, ses talents s'étendaient aux êtres humains, et pas forcément que ceux étant dangereux. Il avait, sous ses ordres, plusieurs partisans des Ténèbres et exécutait avec eux, le rôle de rendre les peurs et les murmures des gens vrais. C'était un boucher, dont tous les crimes étaient horribles à voir, et hantaient les mémoires. Ils faisaient le sale boulot. Éliminaient par plaisir. Il avait la même folie sanguinaire que Bellatrix, sans ses grades. Lui, il parcourait les rues. Le savoir hors d'état de nuire, bien qu'il avait assez peu de pouvoirs au sein de la guerre, était définitivement une très bonne chose. Ça faisait toujours au moins un psychopathe de moins.

-Ah, tant mieux.

-Oui: merci Fred et Georges.

-Les jumeaux Weasley?

-Eux-mêmes! C'est avec eux qu'on a monté le piège.

-J'ai du mal à les imaginer sur un champ de bataille...

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange mais ils sont très malins et se complètent parfaitement. C'est stupéfiant à voir, comme lorsqu'ils finissent les phrases de l'autre.

-Ils se sont lancés dans un commerce de farces et attrapes, non? demandai-je hésitant.

Potter me lança un regard encourageant face à ma maladresse et m'expliqua que oui, que c'était bien qui concevaient leurs produits, faisant fi du fait que je savais bien tout ça. Nous passâmes ainsi le reste de la nuit à nous parler de nos meilleurs amis à demi-mots, sans trop en dire, comme pour ne pas trop nous engager nous-mêmes. Nous prenions un malin plaisir à surprendre l'autre et à briser les préjugés que nous nous étions faits. En quelques heures, j'en appris plus sur les Gryffondors qu'en sept ans de cohabitation. Et ça, simplement parce que je discutais avec Potter, que je voyais ses amis à travers ses yeux, et qu'en échange, je faisais de même. Ce n'était même pas vraiment une présentation, juste quelques souvenirs échangés. J'appris entre autres que Weasley était extrêmement bon aux échecs, Granger un vrai tyran concernant les études. Que Luna Lovegood, avait réussi à sympathiser avec des sombrals, ce qui ne m'étonna qu'à moitié vu ce que je savais du caractère décalé de Loufoca. Que Londubat devenait subitement courageux dès que ça touchait à une certaine Serdaigle blonde.

Mais Potter ne fut pas en reste. Surtout quand je lui racontais comment Pansy avait remis un abruti qui l'avait traitée de "superficielle et sans cervelle" à sa place, en lui prouvant avec un calme effrayant que, non elle n'était pas idiote. Preuve que sa victime, de son lit à l'infirmerie, n'avait pu contester face à la perfection de sa potion d'un niveau pourtant avancé. Ou quand il réalisa que Blaise n'était pas que cette armoire à glace effrayante mais surtout un être facile à vivre et remplissant tous les rôles, du blagueur invétéré au protecteur. Il fut plus doux dans ses réactions quand j'évoquais Vincent et Crabbe, refoulant son air choqué pour un poliment surpris, en les découvrant bourrus mais surtout terriblement fidèles et attachants par leur façon un peu bête d'être surpris et émerveillé par tous, et de suivre aveuglément tous ceux que je leur disait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent leurs propres décisions. Il passa avec indulgence sur mon ironie défensive et je fis mine de ne pas remarquer que la douleur s'estompait. Un peu grâce à lui. Sa réaction la plus étonnée fut lorsque j'abordais le cas de Théodore. D'abord parce qu'il ne nous soupçonnait pas ami, en raison du caractère solitaire de Théo. Puis, il rit en voyant l'air attendri dont je parlais de lui, ce petit Théo, trop intelligent, trop mystérieux et, bien que cette information me soit arrachée, trop adorable et enfantin.

Nous nous retenions de rire parfois. Échouant souvent. Tout nous paraissait normal, mais ça ne l'était pas. Et de notre petite bulle où notre bon sens s'était fait la malle avec notre réticence, on s'en fichait pas mal.

Ce que je retins surtout, fut que Potter pouvait être d'une bonne compagnie, et que la fatigue était une excellente excuse pour ne pas songer à l'étrangeté d'une situation ni la remettre en question. Peut-être même, que le lendemain, le hasard me mènerait de nouveau dans les parages.

°0°0°0°

-Pourquoi?

Je grognai en fixant la rue pavée. Il rit et je sursautai.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, Malefoy! Tu fuis chaque repas où tu sais qu'on sera là, tu les évites tous! De quoi tu as peur, bon sang?

-De devoir me rappeler qui je suis en les regardant dans les yeux, lui ai-je dit d'un ton polaire en le fixant droit dans les yeux, faisant cesser immédiatement son hilarité.

Il se détourna, gêné et moi, je me retins de me frapper. Parce que même s'il avait touché une corde sensible, ça ne valait pas le coup. Son rire s'était tu. Il finit par me regarder de nouveau, sans savoir quoi dire. Parce que Potter était trop saint pour savoir ce que c'est d'avoir fait le mal. Que sa culpabilité stupide n'avait aucune fondation réelle et n'existait que dans son stupide coeur trop grand. Et soudain, je sentis une chaleur sur mon poignet et ma rancoeur fondit en voyant son expression. Il était brulant d'intensité, de défi muet, et d'une détermination farouche.

-Oh Fred et George ont découvert...

Et il recommença à babiller, m'entrainant malgré moi, oubliant bien vite, si vite, comme si ce genre de moment n'avait pas sa place ici et devait être chassé. Son rire revint. Et sa main était toujours nonchalamment posée contre la mienne.

°0°0°0°

-Tu trembles...

-C'est l'horloge.

-L'horloge?

-Elle me fixe. Elle ne m'attend pas.

"Un enfant. Un petit enfant qui a peur du temps." Et l'aurore qui se levais doucement et que soudain, je hais.

°0°0°0°

-Pourquoi tu reviens à chaque fois?

-C'est important?

-Oui.

-Bien, si je te dérange je ne reviendrais plus.

-Non... très bien, ne dit rien.

Silence. Regard du brun, perdu, comme si ces moments plutôt simples en fait, comme un début d'amitié, étaient trop brusques, trop précipités.

-Parce qu'ici, j'oublie de me demander pourquoi.

°0°0°0°

-Ça ne te manque pas le Quidditch.

-Si, avouais-je avec un sourire nostalgique.

-On refera un match un jour!

"Un jour." Quelque part dans le temps, sans indication, sans incertitude. Parce que "un jour", je serais là, lui aussi et la guerre non. Que rien ne peut bouleverser cette équation. "Un jour." Un futur sur du long terme, une vie sans peur du lendemain, une amitié qui résistera.

-Un jour , répétais-je en souriant, appréciant la sonorité entre mes lèvres. Et je t'écraserais, Potter.

-Bien sur, bien sur, se moqua-t-il. Un jour.

Et son sourire ne mentit pas: ces deux petits mots lui plaisaient à lui aussi.

* * *

_Alors je suis pardonnée? Un rapprochement, brusque, sans explications, ni coups de poings... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Non, je ne stress pas voyons... bon, si, un peu... A bientôt j'espère (vu que le prochain chapitre n'est pas écrit je préfère ne pas m'avancer *sourire désolée*)_


	11. Chapter 11- Douceur douloureuse

_Je suis désolée pour le retard! Vous comprenez maintenant quand je vous disais avoir du mal à gérer mes délais... Enfin, je ne peux même pas vous dire que le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt parce que déjà que j'ai du mal, j'ai en plus ma rentrée semaine prochaine... Mais c'est un plaisir pour moi de poster, comme à chaque fois, et j'espère que ça m'excuse un peu :/_  
_**brigitte26,**__ tout à fait d'accord! Et Drago c'est braquer trop vite mais... ^^_  
_**Lassa-Liam**__, désolée, je n'en dis pas plus sur eux , mais ils ne font pas partie de l'Ordre. Si ça peut te rassurer, ce sont deux personnages que j'adore! Ouais, ce n'est pas rassurant pour eux... Mais si si! ^^ _  
_**Melusine Oriki**__, merci beaucoup :)_  
_**Hinanoyuki**__, j'avais presque envie de te répondre à la fin de ce chapitre... mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. J'ai hâte de voir/lire ta réaction!_  
_**cat240**__, même chose que pour __**Lissa-Liam**__, je n'en dirai pas plus sur eux à part que je les adore et que ce ne seront pas des obstacles ou des ennemis à proprement parler... Sev n'est pas mort, et il apparaîtra peut-être plus tard ^^ Il sait tout, Rogue... ou presque... mais il sait pour Drago. Je suis d'accord que le pov Kreattur peut être très intéressant, mais honnêtement je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait s'y passer pour ne pas que ce ne soit que narratif. Je retiens l'idée en tout cas et si j'ai besoin de ramener Kreattur, j'essayerai de le faire de son point de vue. Et si tu as une idée d'interaction, je suis preneuse, bien sûr! ^^_

* * *

Le ciel était magnifique. Noir et sombre, bordé d'étoiles scintillantes. Je n'avais jamais été sensible à la beauté simple des choses. Mais bizarrement, mes yeux parcouraient ce petit bout d'infini, sondant ses mystères sans jamais l'atteindre. Fasciné je m'imprégnais de l'instant: cette quiétude, cette chaleur contre mon bras gauche et cette sensation de se perdre l'espace d'une seconde sans rien à craindre. Ce soir-là était différent. C'était une certitude qui ne souffrait d'aucune explication. Nous ne disions rien, à vrai dire, depuis que j'étais entré dans la salle, aucun son ne s'était fait entendre. Mon entraînement était fini. Quand Tonks m'avait appris ça, j'avais été pris au dépourvu, argué que je n'étais pas totalement prêt. Elle avait assuré que ça viendrait, qu'avec le temps je comblerais mes lacunes. Il n'y avait, en fait, qu'un seul sort que je ne maîtrisais pas, au contraire de l'entièreté de l'Ordre, et ça ma fierté ne l'acceptait pas. Mais à part ça, j'étais plus que prêt. Demain serait mon dernier jour en tant qu'élève et rien n'était déterminé pour la suite. Peut-être allais-je être envoyé ailleurs qu'à Grimmaud, peut-être que nous n'aurions même plus l'occasion de nous croiser autre part que sur le champ de bataille. Oui, définitivement, cette soirée avait le gout acide d'une dernière fois. D'un au revoir. Et je ne m'y résolvais pas.

-Ils veulent que j'aille essayer de négocier avec la Bulgarie.

Je me tournais vers lui, et alors que pour une fois, un magnifique spectacle s'offrait à travers la fenêtre, son regard était fixé droit devant lui, plus perdu dans ses pensées que dans le paysage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as répondu?

-Qu'il fallait que j'y réfléchisse.

-Pourquoi?

Il haussa les épaules, démuni, son geste semblant lourd comme s'il pesait sur lui toute la misère du monde. Mais c'est vrai que ce devrait-être le cas. Une sorte d'Atlas des temps modernes. Mais il n'avait rien fait qui méritât une punition et personne ne pouvait prendre sa charge.

-J'ai encore du temps de toute façon.

Je me mis à le détailler, partant sans doute un peu trop loin. Potter, c'était cette personne au sourire gigantesque quand il racontait Poudlard, ou quand il évoquait ses amis, cette famille de substitution. C'était aussi cet enfant forcé de devenir adulte sans comprendre ce que c'était, ce concept abstrait impliquant sacrifices, maturités et mensonges. C'était un nom célèbre cachant quelqu'un de très peu désireux de l'être. C'était un homme entouré de mystères, de manies, et en même temps quelqu'un de simple.

Potter, c'était la personne avec qui j'avais passé mes nuits depuis près de trois semaines. Dans un silence calme, ou à discuter, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, riant doucement, sans trop faire de bruit pour ne pas effrayer la quiétude. Abordant, parfois, quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir chez l'un, des sujets graves, des souvenirs douloureux, des questions sans réponses. C'était cet étrange complice, inattendu, d'une solitude trop dure par ces temps troublés où les seules choses auxquelles on pouvait s'accrocher étaient un "avant" trop loin ou un "peut-être" trop incertain. Tout, tant que ce n'était pas ce présent constamment trop difficile à affronter. Une constance, un lien trop fort, et quelque chose, un petit rien, que la force des choses m'avait obligé à accepter.

-Les nuits vont être longues, souffle Potter comme un secret.

Et sous cette nuit étoilée où je m'étais bêtement pris à rêver, je lâchai les rênes, et me laissais aller à croire que ce moment était trop beau pour être entaché par quoi que ce soit. L'envie prenant possession de moi au point où plus rien n'existait d'autre que le besoin ardent de le sublimer. Alors c'est tout naturellement que je me penchais un peu plus sur ce visage, sentant la chaleur de son souffle serein jusqu'à frôler de mes lèvres, la douceur des siennes. L'élan m'avait emporté, le moment m'avait subtilisé ma raison et nos bouches s'étreignaient déjà. Lorsque je le sentis répondre, lorsque ma langue mutine frôla la sienne, j'en fermais les yeux, assailli par les sensations inédites. C'était nouveau, brûlant. Transcendant. Interdit. C'était ses lèvres à lui contre les miennes, la peau douce de sa nuque contre mes doigts. Et soudain le froid. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, avant d'arriver à la terrible conclusion: il m'avait repoussé. Il s'était déjà levé, horrifié son visage figé par la surprise, ses yeux se teintant d'une peine refoulée. Il se sentait trahi. Et moi je me sentais con.

-Potter, je...

Mais je me tus en le voyant tourner les talons, sourd à mes mots. Encore légèrement sous le choc, je ne réagis pas mais lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, je revins à moi. Je la fermai d'un Collaporta, me rapprochant pour l'attraper par le poignet alors qu'il avait déjà enlevé mon sort.

-Attends, je...

-Lâche-moi, Malefoy. Je risque de dire des choses que je regretterais.

Il me fusillait du regard de nouveau paré de son putain de masque impassible, que lui, n'aurait jamais voulu porter avant.

°0°0°0°

-C'est notre dernière séance!

J'étais avec Tonks dans, ce que j'avais finis par qualifié, "notre" pièce. Et effectivement, c'était la dernière fois qu'on y revenait dans ces conditions.

-Les choses vont s'organiser ainsi: tu vas recevoir des missions lambda, seul ou en équipe. Tu as toutes les capacités pour arriver bien vite à des missions plus importantes mais il va falloir jouer habilement. Certains sont encore réfractaires... Normalement tu commences demain.

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'expliquerais l'organisation de l'Ordre.

-Alors je me suis mal exprimé, blondinet. Ici, moins t'en sais, mieux sait. On est le camp des résistants, un minimum de personne doit être au courant de tout. Tu sais tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour être un membre efficace.

J'acquiesçai sombrement, conscient du bien fonder de leur démarche. Je ne dis rien, ne ressentis rien en me disant que demain, je repartirais sur le champ de bataille ou, où on m'enverra. Je remarquai du coin de l'œil que Tonks n'arrêtait pas de bouger, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait. D'ailleurs faisait-elle vraiment quelque chose, ou ne s'activait-elle que pour tenter de se calmer?

-Pourquoi tu t'agites autant?

-On a réussi à convaincre Harry, il quitte l'Angleterre.

-Comment ça?

-Il part tenter de convaincre le Ministre Bulgare.

Je sentis l'effet d'une claque mais ne cillais pas, laissant mes vieux réflexes prendre le relai.

-Potter, diplomate? Heureusement que les chances de rallier la Bulgarie sont dérisoires, si ça avait été de possibles alliés, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'il réussisse à les faire changer d'avis. S'ils ne rejoignaient pas Voldemort sur-le-champ!

-C'est faux. Harry est un bon orateur et il est passionné. De plus c'est un symbole de guerre et c'est un bon point pour l'égo des Bulgares que de leur envoyer Harry Potter comme négociateur.

-Il a dû être conquis par toute cette adoration qu'on lui porte. Tout le monde sait qu'il adore ça, raillai-je bien que mon ton sonnât bizarrement comme un reproche.

Envoyer leur sauveur en mission à l'étranger! Et en Bulgarie en plus... Déjà que l'idée ne m'avait pas semblé fameuse quand il m'en avait parlé lui-même, la voir devenir une réalité ne la rendait pas meilleure. Et puis je devais bien m'avouer que ça me faisait chier. Nous ne nous étions pas expliqué et je savais qu'il partait sur un coup de tête. Il avait dit avoir du temps pour réfléchir, mais il avait certainement pris sa décision dans la matinée. Peut-être même à cause de moi.

-L'équipe qui l'accompagnera n'est pas encore constituée...

-Je vais me proposer! raillai-je.

-C'est une très bonne chose, commencer avec l'Elu te...

-Je rigolais, Tonks...

-Eh bien tu devrais y penser. Depuis le début, et malgré ses réticences, il a quand même été plutôt de ton côté. Ça va être dur au début, parce qu'ils ont toujours des préjugés et des rancœurs contre toi, alors que si tu commences avec leur Sauveur, ils seront peut-être plus apte à croire en toi en voyant que c'est son cas. Et puis autant être avec une personne qui ne te méprise pas, Drago.

Je ris jaune en me disant qu'effectivement, la situation aurait été simple et limpide sans compter ce qui s'était passé la veille et qui avait ruiné le rapprochement précaire que nous avions créé. Mais ce que disait Tonks était vrai: ma réputation ne m'aidait pas et je savais que c'était important pour elle de me convaincre parce qu'elle était sérieuse et que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Comme si... comme si elle se souciait de moi?

-Potter a toujours eu une âme charitable quant aux autres, je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de moi. Ce ne seront pas eux qui m'attribueront mes missions.

-Non, bien sur que non, ce seront ceux qui seront sur le terrain avec toi... Et si tu ne leur fais pas confiance ou inversement, ce sera non seulement pesant mais dangereux!

-Ah, et tu penses que si je fais cette mission avec Potter ce sera dans la plus grande des confiances?! Il n'acceptera pas, point.

Un bruit de pleurs l'empêcha de me questionner et elle me fit un sourire contrit en disparaissant dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle en revint, un petit paquet hurlant dans ses bras sans que je ne le visse mieux. Mais, bien sur, il était facile de deviner que le "paquet" en question était son gamin. Celui-ci se calma dans ses bras et la jeune mère s'activa de nouveau mais ses gestes étaient entravés et elle s'arrêta bien vite en pestant, avant de se tourner vers moi, un sourire mi-amusé, mi effrayant aux lèvres.

-Prends le s'il te plait, déclara-t-elle en me collant d'office l'enfant contre le torse.

-QUOI? Mais... Non!

-Tu as peur, cousin? Allez, regarde, il dort... Et fait attention!

Je le pris tant bien que mal, surtout mal en fait, puisqu'il se réveilla en hurlant et en pleurant.

-Arrête de pleurer, paniquai-je focalisé sur cette chose criant et geignant dans mes bras.

Je tentai maladroitement d'imiter la propre façon dont Tonks l'avait tenu. Sa petite tête vint s'échouer contre mon épaule et il se calma peu à peu, hoquetant encore spasmodiquement. Je le regardai et me surpris à en être attendri. Seul son visage dépassait de sa couverture de nourrisson. Sa peau était rougie, ses joues rondes sillonnées de larmes et ses fins cheveux bruns chatouillaient mon cou. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et les plongea dans les miens, curieux. Je me mis à bouger doucement, le berçant, et il se tu tout à fait. Ses paupières clignèrent trois fois avant qu'il ne les referme et s'endorme sous mes yeux toujours émerveillés. Je me détachais de ma contemplation et vis que Tonks me scrutait d'un air lointain. Je ravalai mon sourire d'idiot et arrêtais mes mouvements, puis je m'assis en serrant un peu ma prise sur le gosse.

- Il s'appelle Ted. Depuis sa naissance, j'évite le terrain. C'est pour ça qu'Harry m'a demandé à moi, pour les entraînements, au lieu de Rémus qui est cent fois plus pédagogue. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que j'étais la plus à même de le faire. J'avais beaucoup de temps libres et tout le monde s'évertue à m'éloigner du danger. Il ne doute pas de toi. Et moi non plus.

Je ne répondis rien, ne relevais pas les yeux. Je me concentrais sur le petit être endormi entre mes bras. Voilà que je m'extasiais devant un gamin, maintenant! Comme tous ses sensibles qui fondent dès qu'ils voient des enfants en bas-âges, des chatons ou des arc-en-ciel. C'était pathétiquement niais. Mais la chaleur de l'enfant me réchauffait et sa peau était douce. Ma main, au contraire de ce que je croyais, ne fondit pas au contact de son visage. Elle y fit naître un sourire. Un magnifique petit repliement du coin de ses lèvres comme pour attester qu'il était bien. Après m'être confié à mon vieux pote Potter sous les étoiles, je gagatisais devant un bébé... Et le pire c'était que, malgré mes dérogations à mes règles de vie, malgré la simplicité effrayante avec laquelle je me coulais dans mon nouveau rôle de personnage "gentil", ce que j'aurais vu comme une humiliation il y a peu, avait une douceur presque douloureuse.

°0°0°0°

Moment de solitude. Extrême. Cette fois, Tonks ne m'avait pas prévenu. Et justement, cette fois-là, c'était comme si l'élite de mes si chers Gryffondors s'étaient donné le mot. Ils étaient tous éparpillés dans la pièce, certains mangeant encore, d'autres discutant, tout ceci dans une atmosphère calme et légère... avant que je n'arrive. Je devais avoir un don pour les entrées remarquées. Les rejetons Weasley (sauf Percy, pour changer), Fleur Delacour (ou Weasley?), Luna Lovegood, Londubas, Finnigan, Thomas, Granger et bien sur, Potter.

Et moi, toujours sur le pas de la porte, Ted dans les bras. Celui-ci, désormais bien réveillé, c'était pris de passion pour mes cheveux et s'amusait à les attraper et les serrer dans son poing, un immense sourire aux lèvres, m'ôtant les derniers lambeaux de crédibilité que j'essayais en vain de retenir. Je lâchai un "bonjour" acide qui sembla résonner dans le silence et m'avançai, fier sans avoir vraiment les moyens de l'être, jusqu'à m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. C'était un silence sépulcral, comme si le moindre bruit pouvait tout faire basculer.

Apparemment, avoir un bébé dans les bras est une sorte d'immunité. En tout cas, aucune tension ne se faisait sentir, et c'était déjà très bien. Ils ne m'avaient pas dit autre chose que bonjour et au final, c'était comme si je n'étais pas là. Chacun continuait dans son coin, sans que personne n'ait tenté de me prendre Ted qui avait finit par se rendormir contre moi. Et puis, je soupçonnais une chose, bien que j'eusse du mal à y croire. Et pourtant, les coups d'œils tantôt méfiants tantôt curieux sur moi, faisant la navette pour se poser, interrogateurs, sur Potter. Et ce dernier calme et indifférent qui discutait avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ted n'avait rien à voir avec leur fausse indifférence, c'était lui qui leur avait parlé!

-J'ai entendu dire que tu partais pour la Bulgarie, Potter.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Et que ton équipe n'était pas prête.

-Tu te proposes, Malefoy, railla Weasmoche.

-Et pourquoi pas? provoquais-je de ma voix traînante.

-Hors de question, coupa le Survivant.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, visiblement surpris de le voir si catégorique. En effet, quand on demande d'être prévenant avec une personne, et que l'on ne l'est pas soi-même... Connard de Potter.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que.

Il n'avait aucune raison. Du moins aucune qui ne démentirait pas sa pseudo foi en ma rédemption ou qu'il pouvait se permettre d'exposer. Donc c'était ça? Il fuyait? Et bien non.

-Mon entraînement est fini, je suis apte à remplir cette mission, et je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un problème.

-Je ne veux m'entourer que de personnes de totale confiance et que je connais.

-Oh, parce qu'on ne se connaît pas? Surprenant.

-Ça ne sert à rien de discuter, l'équipe sera complète demain et tu n'en feras pas partie.

Je me rendis soudain compte d'à quel point il ne me voulait pas avec lui en Bulgarie. Et cette idée m'était insupportable, je devais le bloquer, l'empêcher de réfléchir. J'oubliais tout. Le fait que c'était ma seule chance de décrocher une vraie mission et non les basses besognes qu'on ne se gênerait pas à me faire faire pour "dire de". Le fait que Tonks comptait sur moi. Seul comptait le fait d'enlever à Potter, sa possibilité de prendre du recul. J'allais reprendre la parole mais Granger me devança.

-Écoute Harry, c'est de notoriété publique que Malefoy est, enfin était, un Mangemort...

-Je sais, la coupa-t-il, je ne compte pas changer d'avis.

-Laisse-moi finir. Les Bulgares sont catalogués du côté du Lord, amener avec toi, un repenti est une preuve d'ouverture d'esprit. Ça te donnera plus de crédit.

-Tu prends sa défense? s'insurgea la rouquine.

-C'est ce que nous avait demandé Harry. De se mettre à sa place, de ne plus le considérer comme Mangemort, de lui laisser une chance!

J'en étais sûr! Il allait m'entendre. Mais il me fusilla du regard et je ne pus toujours pas en placer une.

-Ron, Dean, Seamus, Charlie, vous en pensez quoi vous?

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et Thomas finit par prendre la parole en me regardant.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi Malefoy, mais tu es un bon allié à avoir. Je me fiche de si tu viens ou pas, déclara Thomas.

-Mais... non! Harry, moi je refuse de le voir venir! Qu'il soit dans l'Ordre déjà, ça me sidère! Il n'a rien à faire dans une mission avec toi!

Je ne répliquai rien à Finnigan, préférant regarder Potter se renfrogner devant ses paroles dures qui allaient pourtant dans son sens. Il me jeta un regard en coin et soupira avant de se tourner vers les deux Weasley de l'équipe. C'est le grand frère qui commença.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu combattre, je ne peux donc pas juger objectivement. Quant à sa... réputation, c'est déjà réglé, non?

-Oui, mais tu serais capable de reposer ta vie sur lui si la situation le demandait? aboya Seamus.

-En mission, c'est un membre de l'Ordre comme un autre.

Un silence lourd suivit ses mots, laissant réfléchir. Je suivais le débat, regardant de temps à autre les réactions de celui qui déciderait.

-Et toi, Ron? demanda-t-il.

-Je te fais confiance, Harry, grogna-t-il.

Potter ferma les yeux et se massa les temps puis souffla profondément avant d'ancrer son regard dans le mien.

-Parfait, on part en fin de semaine. Tu auras toutes les informations bientôt.

Personne ne dit rien après ça et l'atmosphère s'alourdit encore plus. Pour fuir l'intensité de ses émeraudes, je regardai Ted. Je resserrai sa couverture autour de lui mais ne put retirer ma main, une petite poigne s'étant saisie de mon doigt.

-N'empêche, je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour Malefoy câliner un bébé! ricana l'un des jumeaux.

-Tonks me l'a confié. Et je ne le "câline" pas...

Mais, comme pour me contredire, le petit être amena mon doigt à sa bouche et le prit comme un vulgaire doudou. Je n'eus même pas le réflexe de me dégager, et me contentai de relever la tête en les défiant de commenter. Je voyais sur chaque visage, un mordillement, un froncement de sourcil trop accentué, des yeux humides de larmes contenues, des lèvres pincées... Ces enfoirés se foutaient de moi, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Et lorsqu'ils virent mon regard noir, la plupart des personnes se mirent à rire, les plus réfractaires et les plus posés souriants, tendrement moqueur. Mais les rires forts des jumeaux et de Luna, réveillèrent le petit monstre qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans l'euphorie. Et voyant mon air renfrogné, il tira sur une mèche de mes cheveux, me faisant pencher la tête vers lui pour regagner mon attention. Potter souriait doucement et le rire de Teddy sonnait clair et pur. Alors je ne dis rien, parce que ça aurait pu faire s'arrêter l'un ou l'autre. Et pourtant l'un cessa et Potter accrocha de nouveau mon regard. Comme une promesse. Après tout, c'était joli la Bulgarie, non? Avec tout ça, j'en avais oublié de manger.

°0°0°0°

Je marchais, doucement, flânant presque si le but de ma promenade n'avait pas été si présent dans mes pensées. J'étais passé au cuisine, ayant sauté le dîner, et puis avais pris le courage nécessaire pour aller voir. J'étais presque effrayé d'arriver mais j'en avais cruellement besoin. Je vis la porte et un fol espoir me pris en la voyant entrouverte. J'accélérais soudainement et entrais dans cette pièce que je connaissais si bien. Les lumières étaient ternes, la fenêtre se confondait avec la nuit noire du dehors. Les canapés semblaient plus gris que d'habitude, plus émaciés. Tiens, il manquait un pied à celui-là? Le piano surement désaccordé qui me cachait avec pudeur ses notes, s'imposait dans la pièce. Il prenait trop de place, il me donnait envie de jouer _comme avant, _pour briser le silence. Il ne brillait pas, rien ne brillait et ma main se resserra sur la poignée de porte que je n'avais pu lâcher. Vide. Et cette salle où j'avais appris à me sentir bien, qui m'avait semblé chaleureuse malgré le temps qui y avait fait son œuvre, comme un secret gardé loin même des elfes de maisons, me fit peur. Potter voulait partir, ignorer, se borner. Il était hors de question que je le laisse faire. Peu importe les moyens à employer, ou l'issue. Je ne devais pas renoncer. Je ne pouvais déjà plus. Je fermais la porte.

* * *

_Je n'ai trouvé dans le septième tome aucune autre information sur le physique de Ted que le fait qu'il soit métamorphomage depuis sa naissance._  
_Alors, alors, surpris? Et oui, en fait c'est Harry qui va poser problème pour leur relation. Et Teddy, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Pourquoi la Bulgarie? Par facilité, je l'avoue, avec Durmstrang, ça me semblait être un bon pays pour représenter le possible ennemi qu'on veut faire devenir un allié. Mais je ne connais rien à la Bulgarie donc, on verra bien ce que ça donnera..._


End file.
